


【狡槙】答应予我死亡的那位先生

by W_wheat



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_wheat/pseuds/W_wheat
Summary: 吸血鬼猎人x吸血鬼，无脑甜宠ooc，慎入。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 7





	【狡槙】答应予我死亡的那位先生

吸血鬼猎人x吸血鬼，无脑甜宠ooc，慎入。  
全文3w4，食用愉快！

01

槙岛圣护很容易对一切事物感到厌倦，这是真的。几百年间，他游离在各个时代，接触各式各样的人，然后不出一个月就对这个时代失去兴趣，选择回到自己的棺材里享受一次长久的睡眠。这种睡眠一般都会持续十年以上，而且时间是他自己不能控制的，比如16世纪末的那次，他睡了五十年，醒来后出来晃悠一圈，看到了莎士比亚的戏剧剧本，却得知了一个噩耗：“莎士比亚已经死了！”错过了和他见面机会的槙岛只能一边埋怨人类寿命的短暂，一边买下他的手稿，和其他作家的手稿一同堆在地下室里作为自己永远在升值的宝藏，然后棺材盖一合，再次进入睡眠。  
人类的历史变得越来越快，但形式仍然是那么单调，槙岛对此感知明显。不断扩大规模的战争、越来越扭曲的领袖、随波逐流的群众、哲学家与舆论家、爱与仇恨。槙岛和街边一个不知为何抱着驴头痛哭的人谈话后回去睡着了，错过了一战，但醒来时赶上了二战，规模庞大的战争罕见地引发了他的兴趣。几年的旁观后他站在地下室里，听到隔壁房间中希特勒饮弹自尽的枪响，拽下自己胸前的十字徽章扔在地上，化为一只蝙蝠飞走了。  
这是他出生以来第十次感到疲惫，并且是所有疲惫中最疲惫的一次。而每当他疲惫的时候，他都选择大睡一场。他闷闷不乐地睡下，在梦里不断思考人类的意义、永生的意义、自我的意义，于是更加闷闷不乐地醒来。乐观的哲学家根本不存在！他试图和加缪倾诉自己的苦闷，而那时加缪忙着写他的西绪福斯神话，没时间开导他，这让他的厌世情绪达到了顶峰。那本书出版之后，槙岛持续不断地陷入虚无主义思考中，生命是没有意义的，而他连生命都不是！忧愁爬满了他苍白的脸颊，痛苦折磨着他不会跳动的心脏，他不是人，不是神，也不是恶魔，只是一具行尸走肉，除了观察人类之外什么都做不了。  
经过一番沉痛的思考，这只永生的吸血鬼决定去死。他于二十世纪六十年代的一个冬夜举起装着银制子弹的枪，对准了自己的太阳穴，正打算扣下扳机时却感觉有点困倦，打了个哈欠。他突然想，我为什么不先睡个觉呢？于是他最后一次掀开自己的棺材盖，把枪放在身侧，叹口气，睡着了。  
不得不说，我们必须得感谢这个恰到好处的哈欠，因为槙岛这次醒来后想法改变了——不是不想死了，而是想要换个更好的方式去死。他发觉自杀这种死法不适合他，得找个形式更好的死法。他一直是个喜欢追求形式的人，毕竟如果不追求形式的话，他还能追求些什么呢？  
槙岛裹紧他的风衣出门了，时间是二零一七年。

-

狡啮慎也公寓的门被敲响时已经是凌晨两点，他躺在自己的被窝里，心里有一万个不想起床。他不是没在这个时间被敲过门，而是通常来说，只有一个可能性——外面站着的是他的上司，要布置给他紧急任务，任务内容十有八九是马上出门杀死某个街道里发狂的食人吸血鬼。他把头蒙进被子，脑中大喊“我要改行”然后迅速想出十多个改行的方向，同时生存欲望急速下降，甚至渴望自己突然暴毙身亡，不用忍受加班的痛苦，除了逃避现实之外不做其他形容。  
但他却察觉到了这次敲门声的异样，不是对金属门板暴风雨式的残暴攻击，而是谨慎又规矩，就像一次普通的造访。他从床上爬起来，又等了会儿，敲门声第二次响起，和第一次一样，仍然不急不躁。  
单身男人很少能记得让门上的猫眼发挥作用，他赤脚走到门口，一把拽开门，看到一个美丽的生物站在那里，手还维持着敲门的姿势。这个生物的外貌捕获了他几乎全部的注意力，他面容精致、发丝雪白、穿着破旧的来自上个世纪的风衣、没有戴族徽、脚步踉跄、脸色苍白、并且有些好奇地张望着他的公寓里面。  
狡啮的职业素养帮他在三秒之内用剩余寥寥无几的注意力辩认出这个人是吸血鬼（搞不好还是个纯血），又花了五秒钟提醒他应该马上掏出手枪对自己的敌人保持戒备。然而他的理智在这种情况下却并没能成功驱使他的动作，他被那双淡金色的眼睛里面和自己相同的组成部分定在原地动不了了，那个部分具体来说应该被称为“可恶的人生！好想一死了之”，虽然狡啮还没到想一死了之的地步，但前半句他还是深有感触的。他瞬间对面前这只吸血鬼产生了同为被生活折磨的生物的感同身受。  
“您好，您就是猎人狡啮慎也吧。”  
在狡啮思考他在深夜敲响自己的房门是想干什么的时候，吸血鬼开口了。  
“是。”狡啮回答。吸血鬼松了一口气，对他笑了笑。  
“我是槙岛圣护。虽然第一次见面，这样说有些唐突，但是可以麻烦您杀了我吗？”

-

坦白说，这是狡啮第一次和吸血鬼正常地对话。询问后得知槙岛喜欢喝红茶的狡啮从冰箱里拿出马上就要过期的红茶茶叶，又从一年多没清洗过的饮水机里面接了一杯热水递给他，并给自己开了一瓶威士忌。槙岛倒没有在意狡啮的招待不周，坐在堆满旧衣服的沙发里，看着他把冰块倒进酒里面。  
房间里有些冷，可能是因为槙岛坐在这里的缘故。狡啮打开空调，暖风吹了起来，槙岛的发梢轻轻摆动。狡啮把桌上的垃圾收进垃圾桶，没为自己凌乱的房间抱有任何羞耻感。槙岛捧着红茶杯子慢慢喝着，狡啮察觉到他的四肢动作略微有些僵硬，估计是刚刚醒过来，身体机能还没完全恢复。  
狡啮在他的猎人培训教材里面看到过槙岛圣护的名字。由于是罕见的纯种，他在吸血鬼中还算有些知名度。他的名字被写在一个吸血鬼家族的族谱里面，家族中的其他人基本都被猎人联盟清理掉了，只有他自己仍然断断续续地在世间露面。据书里说，槙岛不需要人类的血也能生存，他虽然行事风格诡异莫测，但整体属于亲近人类的派系。无论是在记载中，还是见到本人，狡啮都可以确定——这个人没有因吸血而导致任何人类的死亡，同时也就意味着，槙岛没有进入猎人联盟的清除名单。  
有点麻烦。狡啮用手糊了把脸，看着眼前这个厌世的吸血鬼。擅自清除不在名单的吸血鬼会被联盟开除，也许还要承担一些刑事责任。他可做不来这种事。  
“为什么想死？”他只能像个拯救问题学生的心理咨询师一样问槙岛。  
“因为活腻了。”  
槙岛坦然地看着他，回答异常简洁，让狡啮不知该如何接下去。简单又有说服力的理由，任谁都不能质疑。他感到头疼，随手打开电视，里面传来女人在雨中声嘶力竭的呐喊：“我不想活了！”让场面变得更尴尬了。槙岛倒是对电视表现出了兴趣：“这东西我上次醒的时候也见过。是叫电视来着？我还以为你们会把它淘汰掉，就像淘汰煤油灯那样。”  
他环顾一圈，看到了狡啮扔在墙角的书堆。  
“纸质书淘汰了吗？”  
“快了。”狡啮回答。  
“可别让我活到纸质书被淘汰的年份了，这是我为数不多的爱好。”槙岛说。  
“你喜欢的那个年代已经消失在了时间长河的漫漫黑夜中。Ⅰ”  
狡啮随口扯了一句，没想到槙岛真的知道它的出处。  
“加缪？”槙岛挑了挑眉，“你们原来还读他。不过一想到他这本书我就头疼。”  
屋子里空调在嗡嗡作响，槙岛走到那堆书旁，翻了翻，发现狡啮读书的品味倒和他差不多，这让他动了和狡啮彻夜长谈的心思。不过这里净是些他已经读过的书，看得他不由得咋舌。这几十年间就没什么新书吗？人类真是越来越没有创造力了，尤其是和平年代的人类，丧失了写出好书的能力。不过也许应该往好处想想，至少这意味着好的作品没有因时间的流逝而消失不见。他翻到的第一本陌生作家的书署名为寺山修司，于是举起那本书问狡啮。  
“这个人是谁？”  
狡啮眯起眼睛看了看：“拍电影的。”  
“这样。电影院还有的看吗？”  
“你可以在网上看。”  
“‘网’？”  
给一个几十年前的穿越者普及现代科技的常识是件痛苦的事。在狡啮把自己的智能手机给槙岛摆弄了半个小时之后，他才大致明白了现代人的娱乐方式。  
“所以现在人们可以在这上面得到自己想要看的任何东西，并且喜欢在这个公开的、全世界的人都能看见的平台上面发表一些自己觉得正确且有意义的言论，然后寻求认同感？”槙岛显得饶有兴致，“这个技术听起来似乎增加了人类的愚蠢程度，不过确实是便利了许多。这也是纸质书淘汰的原因之一？”  
“算是吧。”  
槙岛继续探索手机的功能时，狡啮问他：“你为什么不自杀呢？大蒜十字架银子弹，任何方式都可以。”  
“自杀不符合我的美学，”槙岛回答，“至少死亡的方式我想自己选择。我想让别人杀了我，所以你来杀死我吧。”  
“我不能杀你。只有曾经把人类吸干的吸血鬼才能进入联盟的清除范围，你身上的味道很纯净，表明你没这么干过。你甚至几乎不喝人类的血。”  
槙岛闻言皱眉：“我确实不喝血，因为人血太难喝了。”他抬头朝狡啮笑笑，“但是我做过很多坏事，多到足够你杀我好几次。”  
“哎……”狡啮叹气，“比如说？”  
“我参加过很多场非正义的侵略战争，说过很多摧毁别人信仰的话，还给想要犯罪的人提供工具……我的地下室还放着元首送我的画像。这些难道不够吗？”  
“如果是真的，那你也许很坏，”狡啮躺到沙发上，用书盖着自己的脸，声音从书页下面传出来，“可跟我有什么关系？”  
“这些东西难道不犯法吗？”  
“法律的适用范围是人类，你又不是人。你也不是这个国家的公民，没人会管你。”  
“好吧，如果法律不行的话，用道德做武器如何？”  
“道德？”  
狡啮沉默了一会儿才接着说。  
“哦，好像是有这么个东西。”  
“你别装作好像不知道似的，”槙岛想要引一句称赞道德的话，却惊讶地发现自己缺少这方面的储备，“嗯……‘道德能帮助人类社会上升到更高的水平’？Ⅱ”  
列宁还真不适合他，狡啮想。  
“如果是道德问题，你可以去教堂里忏悔，不过多半会被当成精神病。”  
“……二十一世纪的人的正义感都这么微薄吗？”槙岛忍不住质问。  
狡啮翻了个身，声音听起来有些昏昏欲睡：“我们只管发疯的吸血鬼。”  
“你们不是正义的伙伴吗？”  
“不是。你听谁说的？”  
“我记得你们以前可是说要把所有吸血鬼都赶尽杀绝的……”槙岛用手机支着下巴回想，“难道不是因为吸血鬼都是邪恶的吗？”  
“那都是几百年前的事了。纯血和联盟早就井水不犯河水了。”  
槙岛有些惊讶：“原来天敌也是可以和好如初的，真是神奇。那你们现在只处理低阶吸血鬼了吗？那些发狂后杀人的吸血鬼？”  
狡啮点点头。  
有点难办了，槙岛想。他看了眼快睡着的狡啮，又看了看时钟，拍拍狡啮的肩膀。  
“才两点半。”  
“都两点半了。”狡啮纠正道，“你照顾下人类的作息时间。”  
槙岛坐到狡啮旁边，不说话了，手仍然放在他的肩膀上。沉默了一会儿，狡啮忍着困意开口问。  
“怎么了？”  
“所以我必须要吸光一个人的血你才能杀我？”  
“……如果你坚持要我杀了你的话，是的。”  
“没有无例外的规则——Ⅲ”  
“我们又不是在打仗。”  
狡啮也开始惊讶自己居然总能接住槙岛的梗。  
“但是人类的血好难喝，”槙岛叹息，“我怕我会一边喝一边吐。为了死亡我真的要付出这么大的牺牲吗？连死亡对我来说都是一件难事了，而活着也同样艰难。这个世界对我来说已经不存在任何轻松简单的事情了……”  
“那是你的决心还不够。”  
“……我没理解错的话，你是在怂恿我犯罪吗？”  
“你已经犯了很多罪了。”  
狡啮打了个哈欠。他困得不知道自己在说什么了。  
“只有这个我接受不了，我宁愿自杀。”槙岛又想了会儿，“除此之外还有别的什么途径吗？”  
狡啮忍不住问：“为什么非要是我？你去找别人不就行了。”  
槙岛听到这个问题眨眨眼：“实际上我已经见过几个别的猎人了。”狡啮听他这样说，心里一惊，清醒了些。刚苏醒的吸血鬼即使再强大，身体还没有完全恢复，到处找猎人也绝对是件危险的事情。狡啮几乎可以想象到明天他会收到的报告——疑似槙岛圣护的白发吸血鬼苏醒，并有异常举动，请各部门加强戒备——类似这样。  
“然后呢？”  
“那些人在开门的时候都举枪对着我质问我要做什么，只有你没有这么做。”槙岛的手指抚摸着茶杯边缘，“不知怎么，我觉得我应该被你杀死。”  
毕竟你是个三更半夜过来敲门的吸血鬼啊，正常反应都是掏枪吧。狡啮直起身，槙岛的手从他的肩头滑落。  
“所以你为什么没有举枪？”槙岛问他。  
自己为什么没有举枪？总不能说是因为看他的眼睛看愣神了吧……狡啮抓抓头发，不知道该怎么回答。纯种吸血鬼对猎人来说意味着最高程度的危险，可槙岛却不是这样的。这种感觉很朦胧，无法准确地描述出来，但在他看到槙岛的那个瞬间，他似乎产生了一种直觉：如果对槙岛举起枪，那么那颗子弹一定会从枪膛里射出。他如此确信这一点，而从心底排斥着这件事。对第一次见面的人抱有这样复杂的感情难道不是件很奇怪的事吗？  
“可能是我睡迷糊了，以为你只是个醉汉。”狡啮说着自己都不相信的谎言，只得到了槙岛意味深长的微笑。  
“说真的，你能想象我被别人杀死的画面吗，狡啮慎也？”  
槙岛这么问他。狡啮转过头盯着他看了一会儿，直到槙岛被他的视线盯得发毛。  
“我是不会杀你的。”狡啮撂下这句话，又躺了回去。槙岛放下手里的空茶杯，撇了撇嘴。  
好吧，先不管这事了，眼前还有件很要紧的事……他已经几十年没洗澡了，身上的衣服也霉了，亏得狡啮一直没说什么。  
“你有换洗的衣服吗？”槙岛问狡啮。狡啮眼睛都没睁开，用手指了指卧室。槙岛的身高和他差不多，所以穿他的衣服也没关系。槙岛拿了衣服走进浴室，不久便传来水声。困顿向狡啮袭来，他听着浴室里的水声睡着了。

02

狡啮再醒来时，天色已经蒙蒙亮了。他翻了个身，腿却碰到了一个柔软的东西。他朝那边看去，刚好和槙岛的视线对上。槙岛正坐在沙发的角落，一手拿着电视遥控器，一手捧着盛在碗里面的雪糕，穿着他宽大的衬衫和裤子，充满了现代人的气息。洗过澡的槙岛的头发软趴趴地贴在脑袋上，清爽了很多，状态也好了些，虽然肤色仍然白得像死人。狡啮移开视线，看到茶几上堆满了雪糕空盒子。他闭上眼睛，想要再次尝试逃避现实。  
一个寻死的吸血鬼赖上了他。他不想惹麻烦，也不想节外生枝，上帝保佑这一切都是一场梦，他再睁眼的时候这只吸血鬼就会消失。  
“你醒了？猎人先生。”  
槙岛的声音打破了他的幻想。狡啮叹口气，起身，看了眼手表，才早上五点半，离他出门上班还有两个半小时。他瞥了眼槙岛。  
“衣服有点大。”他说。  
槙岛的身形比起他略微单薄一点，但也和消瘦这个词沾不上边。槙岛拽了拽衬衫领子说：“还好。”一边又吃了口雪糕。狡啮注意到他拿着勺子的手动作仍然很僵硬，这导致他要费些时间才能把雪糕切开，不由得默默叹口气。他也不知道自己哪根筋接错了，突然把槙岛的手抓过来，揉起了他的指节。槙岛被他拽得一个重心不稳，差点把碗摔在地上。  
“别吃了，小心……”小心拉肚子。但槙岛不是人类，所以就算吃再多也不会肚子疼。意识到这一点的狡啮有点心理不平衡。  
“猎人先生。”槙岛叫他。  
“嗯？”他揉着槙岛的手回答。槙岛的手凉凉的，皮肤白皙而细腻，一点赘肉和疤痕都没有，狡啮几乎对这手感上瘾了。僵硬的关节在他的努力下渐渐恢复了柔软。  
“你见过除了我之外的纯血吗？”  
“没见过。纯血可是很罕见的。”  
槙岛笑得弯起眼睛。  
“虽然你不是我见过的第一个猎人，但是确实是第一个善待我的猎人。你的手真暖和。”  
“另一只。”  
槙岛把另一只手递给狡啮。他喜欢这种感觉。一番揉搓后， 他的双手恢复了灵活。狡啮走进洗手间开始洗漱，槙岛则留在客厅里面看电视。而当狡啮打开电动剃须刀开始剃胡子的时候，却感受到了身后的视线。他回头，看到槙岛盯着他手里面嗡嗡响的剃须刀看。  
“剃须刀。”他朝槙岛介绍，然后开始刮脸上的胡茬。  
“科技进步得真快。”槙岛说，“顺便，这种裤子是怎么流行起来的？穿着一点都不舒服。”  
狡啮打量了一眼槙岛穿的牛仔裤：“你可以换条裤子，我记得我衣柜下面有条灰色的九分裤，从来没穿过。”槙岛于是去卧室里找衣服。狡啮洗漱完毕后，槙岛换好衣服出来了。这次他尽力在狡啮的衣橱里面寻找自己穿着舒服的衣服，于是找到了那条九分裤和一件白衬衫，和他的发色很配。狡啮看着他的腰带回想自己究竟什么时候买过这种只美观不实用的款式，却也不得不承认衣服穿在槙岛的身上确实莫名其妙地透出一股优雅的气息，好像不是随便买的地摊货，而是皇家设计师私人定制的什么奢侈品一样。  
“很合身，”狡啮把他的评价省略到了三个字，“早饭吃什么？”  
槙岛想了想：“番茄汁？”  
纯种吸血鬼确实很方便，至少他没有跟我要人血，或者老鼠血，狡啮想。他在冰箱里翻找了一通：“没有番茄汁，面包加番茄酱行吗？”  
“也可以。”  
槙岛坐回沙发上，电视里面仍然播着让人牙酸的偶像剧。  
“我有点无法理解娱乐了。你们平时就看这些东西吗？”  
“有些人喜欢看。”  
狡啮给出模棱两可的回答，拿着面包片和番茄酱回来了。电视中还在上演着“给你两千万离开我的儿子”的戏码，槙岛觉得他在几个世纪前似乎也见过这种剧情。  
狡啮穿着一件黑色的圆领衬衫，他从裤子口袋里摸出一把钥匙开始撬罐头盖子。槙岛看了他一会儿，才终于想起自己的目的：“我又想出了几个让你杀了我的理由。”  
槙岛煞有其事地端坐起来，严肃地说：“我反社会。”  
“嗯。”狡啮打开番茄酱的盖子。  
“我反人类。”  
“嗯。”狡啮用水果刀把番茄酱抹到面包片上。  
“我反种族歧视。”  
“嗯……嗯？”狡啮皱眉，“反对种族歧视怎么了？”  
“你们不是喜欢种族歧视吗？‘犹太人是劣等的种族，要把他们全都杀光’，这不是你们的口号吗？”槙岛感到奇怪。  
“那都是二战时候的事了，现在已经不正确了。”  
“哦，好吧，”槙岛接过狡啮递给他的面包，饭来张口实在是太幸福了，“你们人类的政治正确变得太快了，我都记不得了。所以你们现在不杀犹太人了？”  
“早就不杀了。”  
“看来你们已经完全走出战争的阴影了。种族歧视已经消失了？”  
“还没有。不过它大概是令人唾弃的……？只针对黑人。”  
“好吧。还有什么东西变得合理了吗？现在仍然是一夫一妻制吗？”  
“……是，至少在这个国家。”  
“同性恋婚姻呢？”  
狡啮顿了顿：“还没通过。不过好像很多人开始觉得它是可以接受的了。”  
“哦……以前同性恋可是要被处火刑的。我记得王尔德就因为喜欢男人被抓进过监狱。”槙岛瞥了眼狡啮摆在桌上的书，“普鲁斯特也是同性恋。”  
“……我看过这本书。”  
槙岛笑了笑，还想说什么的时候，狡啮的手机响了。他看了眼电话号码，快步走到卧室，关上门，在阳台接起来。但这并不能瞒过吸血鬼敏锐的听觉，可槙岛只听到了一些“没有”、“好”、“知道了”之类的词语。  
回来时狡啮点了根烟：“你昨晚做了那么显眼的事，现在猎人们正四处找你呢。”  
槙岛不在意地摆摆手：“我藏在猎人先生的家里，没有人会找得到我的。”  
“你真的打算长住？”狡啮问。  
“你会赶我走吗？”槙岛反问，“我要住到你愿意杀死我为止，就是这样。”  
“……”  
狡啮对槙岛的执着有些无从下手了。他无奈地坐到槙岛身边。  
“猎人收留吸血鬼是违法的。而且你现在处于被通缉的状态，我就更不能收留你了。”  
“为什么会被通缉，我只是半夜骚扰了几个猎人而已。”  
“并且对他们恶语相向，威胁说要杀了他们？”狡啮补充道。  
“他们可是拿枪指着我！”槙岛辩解，“我还没有脾气好到在那种情况下还温言细语。”  
槙岛紧接着突然想到了什么：“等等，我是被通缉的，不就意味着你现在有理由杀了我吗？”  
“不。他们只是想抓住你然后审问你这样做的理由而已。”  
“……”  
人类太麻烦了，槙岛想。  
“那有赏金吗？”槙岛问道。  
“你问这个干嘛？等等，别动——”  
狡啮突然伸手擦了一下槙岛的嘴角。  
“面包屑。”  
被狡啮摸过的地方微微发痒，槙岛抿抿嘴，差点忘了想说的话：“有吗？赏金。”  
“……有。十万。”  
“那你不如把我交上去，还能赚笔奖金。十万在这里能干什么？买栋房子？”  
“能买个厕所吧。”  
“好吧。不过那也是笔钱。”  
狡啮猜不透槙岛在想什么，这还是他遇到的第一个主动想被抓起来的吸血鬼。  
“我不需要，反正平时做任务赚的钱也够花了。”  
“你还要养我呢——”  
狡啮的烟灰掉了。  
“——我估计再多的钱也不够你花。”  
你是有多能花钱……不对，我什么时候说我要养你了……  
狡啮默默把烟头掐灭在手心里：“你不会想去那种地方的。全是不说人话的混账家伙。”  
“啊，”槙岛明白了什么，“我知道了，你们人类最喜欢的官僚主义。这是你的习惯吗？”槙岛话锋一转，指着他攥着烟头的手问。  
狡啮下意识地打开手，烟头从指缝中掉了出去，在皮肤上留下一个黑色的印记。槙岛把烟灰擦去，摸了摸他的手心，那里已经结了茧。狡啮似乎经常这样做。槙岛放开他，把地上的烟头捡起来扔到垃圾桶里。  
虽然槙岛没说什么，但狡啮还是感觉有点不自在。他的手心有点发烫，却不是因为烟头的缘故。他走到阳台上，看着楼下来来往往、川流不息的车辆发呆。雨后的空气很湿润，冷冷的雾气贴在他的皮肤上，带走了一些温度。槙岛也走过来，站在他身边，和他一起看着车水马龙。  
这幅景象和槙岛上次活跃的年代相比应该完全变了样吧，狡啮想。但是人类却没什么改变，还是和从前一个样子。说不定变得更坏了。  
楼下的风景对狡啮来说是司空见惯的，但对槙岛来说却不是。槙岛看着楼下出了神，他看着槙岛的侧脸也出了神。纯血好像是不怎么怕阳光的，立于熹微晨光中的吸血鬼穿着单薄的衬衫，有一种说不出的透明感。狡啮想给槙岛加件衣服，却想起他不会冷，也不会感冒。狡啮总是忘了槙岛是个吸血鬼，可能是因为他实在太像人类了。  
“社会越来越神奇了，这些车堵在路口慢慢行进的样子，像并排蠕动的蚯蚓。”  
槙岛开口说。  
“人的生存空间越来越小了，生活模式也越来越固定。每个人都住在一个大盒子的小盒子里面，所有的东西都在封闭的空间里面滋长着。每个小盒子里面，都是一条或者几条生命，生命太过随处可见，以至于再也没有人会去珍惜它了。”  
狡啮默默地听着槙岛对人类生活方式的见解，这可能也是槙岛想要死去的理由。他不像其他纯血吸血鬼，数千年蜗居在暗无天日的城堡中，只和同类交流，日复一日了无生趣地存活着，越来越麻木，甚至渐渐失去时间的感知。他选择从深林里走出来，隐藏起自己吸血鬼的身份，与人交往，感受人的幸福与快乐、悲伤与苦痛。因此他明白人的情感，用人的思考方式思考，可以说是最接近人类的吸血鬼。在这个时代，也许他比大多数人更像真正的人。  
“死亡在这种情况下变成了一个很完美的从这个无意义的世界中逃离的解决方案……”槙岛开始滔滔不绝地讲起来他那套关于生与死的理论，而狡啮却想起联盟里面的那些人，并不自觉地拿槙岛和他们做着对比。人类竟然没有槙岛了解人生，也懒得去思考人生，这不得不说是一种讽刺。  
不过话说回来，“真正的人”又是什么呢？当所有人的生活方式都改变了，“真正的人”的定义也随之改变了吧。现在的“人”的概念，要服从大多数人的定义的话，就得做出些修改了。  
“你活了多少年？”狡啮在槙岛演说的间隙问道。  
“我想想……”槙岛思索片刻，“清醒的时间大概有五六十年吧，其他时间都在睡觉，加上睡觉的时间可能有七八百年？记不太清了。岁月对我来说没什么意义。”  
狡啮略感意外：“才五六十年就不想活了？”  
“你难道是想劝我去品味更多生活的美好吗？”槙岛挑眉问，“这个世界会因我多活些年变得更有趣吗？”  
狡啮看着外面的城市街景。他沉默了两分钟才回答：“不。生活本来就越来越狗屎。”  
他这话带入了太多主观情绪，槙岛听到后发出一声轻笑。  
“我先不评价你这句话了，”他的心情似乎变好了很多，“不过出于好意我想提醒你，你上班要迟到了。”  
狡啮闻言看了眼手表，已经快八点半了。他懊恼地抓了下头发，槙岛的长篇大论容易让人出神，时间仿佛加速三倍流走了，除非他会瞬移，否则一定会迟到。槙岛靠在阳台栏杆上，望着匆忙穿上西装外套的狡啮揶揄道。  
“今天的生活似乎更狗屎一点？”

03

狡啮成为吸血鬼猎人的机会很偶然，是被他学生时代的一个朋友拉进来的。朋友对他说，“你有这方面的才能”，他想了想，自己也确实没什么想做的事，于是就来了。  
几年过去了，他很难说自己没有后悔。他并不在意自己的工作性质，更不在意是否能够宣扬正义、惩治罪恶。每当他的同事们说着秩序和规范的重要性，他除了给予赞同的回复之外什么都办不到。后来他想，他可能只是比较喜欢追逐猎物的感觉吧，就像“吸血鬼猎人”字面上的意思。他不想给自己的行动冠以多么伟大的旗号，维护社会秩序，或者拯救弱小民众之类。他在这个组织里待的时间越久，越意识到它正在偏离他最初的设想。在这里根本找不到能被称为“猎人”的人，成员的工作全都被模式化了，可能现代社会有模式化一切的倾向吧。这里的成员分工明确，搜查员搜查吸血鬼，然后提交报告；审批员进行审批，下发给猎人具体任务；猎人完成任务，提交工作报告；审批员再次审批，通过报告。甚至所有人每个季度都有业绩要求，被规定一定要处理掉多少吸血鬼，并且在薪酬中有提成。一个又一个印章如同奴隶身上一个又一个印记，他们更像是被奴役着，在城市中以一种另类的方式对“异类”进行处决。  
这真的是一个猎人联盟，还是一个杀戮机器？狡啮越来越搞不懂这件事了。下班后烦心的应酬不比工作时好多少，举着酒杯的人们是否都在自我催眠？无论在哪里，只要有复数个人，就无法逃离等级制度，也无法逃离集体价值观的绑架。  
狡啮察觉到槙岛的话语是有魔力的。这个社会真的适合生存吗？他情不自禁思考这件事，以至于工作时出了神。  
“狡啮慎也？”  
他被人叫了名字，猛地回神，看见局长板着脸看着他。  
“请集中精神。”  
“是。”狡啮答道。局长是个五十多岁的女性，似乎已经管理联盟十余年了。在局长做工作总结的时候走神，这下他估计又要被扣工资了。他想起槙岛说的那句“再多的钱也不够花”，愈发觉得生活过于艰难。  
他今天确实无法集中精神，这会儿他又看着自己的电脑屏幕走神了。在家里养一只吸血鬼，他真的要这么做吗？被发现的话惩罚不只是开除，也许他会被认定为是“恶人的同党”而一起被消灭了，他得查一下那本厚厚的猎人法则。从刽子手变成受害者，风险实在太大了。  
狡啮想到自己平静的生活可能会因此发生巨大的变化，不由得产生些许担忧。但说实话，他现在的生活又有什么值得迷恋的东西吗？他环顾四周，所有人看起来好像都在忙手头的事情，实际上他们和他自己一样，不关心任何事。不关心别人，也不关心自己。他谁都认识，又谁都不认识。这种关系真的是他想要的吗？  
他得承认，和槙岛待在一起确实是件舒服的事情，比和同事、和任何人待在一起都心情愉快。槙岛在试图理解世界，理解他人的本质，理解他。他们的共同语言那么多，他毫不怀疑他们可以聊一本书聊一个通宵。这是他和其他任何人都没有过的体验。伊壁鸠鲁在他脑海中高喊着及时行乐，试图碾过其他一切；侥幸心理在计算着他们被发现的概率——要么被发现，要么不被发现，所以机率各为50%，四舍五入一下，不被发现的机率就是100%；他的身体也苦口婆心，承认吧狡啮慎也，你一看到他血液循环就加快，他的手放在你肩膀上的时候心跳都漏了一拍，他长了一张恶魔的脸，被蛊惑不是你的错！狡啮试图唤醒平时一直正常工作的理性，但理性正忙着计算在养槙岛圣护的前提下他可能背负多少债务，把狡啮布下的任务团成一团扔进了垃圾桶。  
这个朝自己的内心走向终结的男人没花多少时间就放弃了抵抗。他“啪”地一声合上电脑，吓了旁边的小姑娘一跳。他从包里拿出一本新的笔记本，在上面写下“债单”。  
“狡啮先生决定要买房了？”小姑娘轻声问。  
“不买房，买人。”狡啮沉浸在自己的思考中，随口一答，也没注意小姑娘的脸瞬间变得煞白，开始算起两个人生活的开支。他之前很少算账，只知道银行卡里永远都是有钱的。认真计算过的结果就是，看来他可能得多加班了。  
吸血鬼难道没有什么积累几百年的财产吗？他带着这个疑问下班回了家，看到槙岛正窝在卧室里点着台灯看书。他把狡啮书房里的书摞在地上，自己也坐在地毯上，看得非常专注。  
“你有什么财产吗？”他打开客厅的吊灯，也没拐弯抹角，直接问槙岛。槙岛仍然盯着书，没有抬头：“财产，真是个陌生的词……我的钱都用来买书和手稿了。我有莎士比亚手稿，你要看吗？”  
“你打算卖掉一些吗？”狡啮不抱希望地问，果然得到了否定的回答。  
“不，我绝对不会卖的。”槙岛连连摇头。狡啮只能叹口气，坐到床边。槙岛在翻阅《历届诺贝尔文学奖获奖词》。  
“说起来，‘诺贝尔文学奖’这东西居然还存在啊，”槙岛凉凉地说道，“我还以为人们会放弃为文学颁奖。”  
“人类就喜欢干这种事。”  
狡啮一个地图炮把自己也包括了进去，槙岛抬头朝他一笑：“你也喜欢？”  
狡啮在门口回头上下打量槙岛一圈，然后说：“最佳烦人奖。”便走到厨房开始做饭。说是做饭，也不过是把冰箱里的三明治扔进微波炉里热一下而已。  
“有奖品吗？”槙岛问。狡啮把回来的时候买的番茄洗好，扔了一个给他。  
“我很好奇，吸血鬼猎人为什么是白天上班？”槙岛边吃番茄边问，“我以为你们和我们一样昼伏夜出。”  
“不，”狡啮站在微波炉旁打了个哈欠，“猎人很少出任务，基本上最多一周一次。”  
“那你们白天在干什么？”  
“……开会？”  
“……只有开会？”  
狡啮回忆了一会儿，发现还真的没什么别的事情可做。  
“不知道。摸鱼吧。”  
“什么？”槙岛有些懵了，“摸什么？”  
“就是假装自己在认真工作，实际上可能只是在逛社交网站。”  
“……听起来很轻松。不过你真的在乎别人在做什么吗？”槙岛问，“你知道的，社交网站上的那些东西。”  
“我根本不在乎。”  
“那你为什么要看它？”  
“不知道，可能是现代人的本能吧。”  
“你们进化的方向真奇怪……所以你不需要制定点什么计划吗？针对你要狩猎的吸血鬼。”  
“别人已经计划好了。”  
狡啮从微波炉里面拿出他的三明治。  
“我只需要在某个时间出现在某个地点就可以了。”  
“你们的分工还真严密，”槙岛耸肩，“不过这样一来，狩猎的乐趣岂不是损失了大半？确定目标、跟踪目标，这个过程才是最大的乐趣所在，你难道不这么想吗？”  
槙岛对猎人心理的理解程度出乎狡啮的意料。槙岛接着说：“但是这些乐趣全都被剥夺了，只剩下最廉价的那部分——扣下扳机。这种猎人已经不算是猎人了。”  
“……现在已经没人追求那种东西了。”狡啮说这话有些违心。  
“不。”  
槙岛从卧室出来，走到狡啮身旁，看着他的眼睛。  
“你还在追求。”  
槙岛的脸近在咫尺，狡啮下意识地身体后倾，想要拉开点距离，以免吸血鬼察觉出他的异样。果然像他的身体之前报告的那样，血液循环加快，心率上升，狡啮慎也人生第一次面临性取向危机。  
“你仍然想要体会追逐猎物、完全出于自己的意志杀死别人的感觉，而现在，良机就在你的眼前……”槙岛把手枪塞进狡啮的手里，“用它瞄准我的头，杀了我，看着子弹射入我的身体……没人会来干扰你，这是你自己的决断，只有自己的决断才是有意义的，你想必早就厌倦了别人的决断，厌倦了成为他人的杀人机器。感受到指尖的重量了吗？”  
吸血鬼的眼眸泛着蛊惑的红光，取代了平时的金色，狡啮的注意力完全被这双眼睛吸引去了，以至于根本没听进去他说了什么。说实话，他长这么好看，谁还会在乎他说了什么？  
“……你从哪拿的枪？”等槙岛说完，狡啮假装镇定地拿着枪绕过他，继续吃手里的三明治。  
槙岛有些挫败：“你的屋子里到处是枪。”他说着，拉开厨房的碗筷架。  
“讲道理，谁会在这里也放上一把霰弹枪，你是打算在自己的屋子里面打游击战吗？”  
“防患于未然。”  
狡啮把那把左轮手枪放回床头柜。他想了想，拿出自己的手提电脑，坐在沙发上，拍拍身边的空位。  
“过来，我教你怎么用这个打发时间。”

04

他昨天是怎么脑子进水教了槙岛线上购物的？？？  
第二天上班时收到银行短信的狡啮感到一阵头晕眼花。他打电话给家里的座机，问槙岛到底干嘛了，槙岛的回复很简单：买书。在狡啮再三表示再这么买下去他们就可能吃不起饭了，而且家里也根本摆不下这么多书的情况下，槙岛才勉强按耐住了继续清空购物车的欲望。线上购物真是人类最伟大的发明之一！槙岛对其赞不绝口，而狡啮只想回到昨晚掐死那个告诉槙岛付款密码的自己。  
下班后狡啮第一件事就是冲回家问槙岛：“你为什么要一次买那么多书？”  
“这是我的习惯，我每次醒过来都要买书。毕竟不看书的话很难明白这几十年间人们都在想什么。”  
槙岛的语气过于理所当然，以至于狡啮一时不知道如何反驳。  
“而且你白天在上班，我一个人在这儿很无聊，”槙岛补充道，“鉴于我目前还在被通缉，所以我觉得我最好暂时不要踏出家门？”  
“你买的这些两三年都看不完。”  
“哦，慢慢看嘛。买书要趁早。”槙岛笑着说。  
狡啮翻翻槙岛的订单列表：“为什么还有这么多网络文学？”他看到《小X代》时还以为自己眼花了。  
“研究一下你们的流行文学。”  
狡啮看到订单最下方的总金额，心都快碎成了两半。  
“你可以找点其他打发时间的方式。”  
“比如？”  
“比如看电影。这几十年多了很多好电影。”  
“在这个小的电子屏幕上吗……我觉得电影还是去电影院里看比较好。我可以包场吗？”  
“……当我没说。”  
结果比买书还花钱。  
狡啮又想了想。  
“自己写本书？”这个建议不知怎么从狡啮的脑中冒了出来，“一本自传。”  
“我的生活没什么可写的。”槙岛皱眉。  
“总有东西可写，你可经历了几百年。”  
“我不是什么伟人，不需要用自传来记录丰功伟绩，试图在历史上留下自己什么印记。同样我也不是心怀愧疚的人，不需要用自传来坦白与忏悔。我不需要用自传美化自己，让别人喜欢我，更不担心别人会通过写我的传记毁损我的名誉，因为没有任何人记得我、没有任何人了解我，我也从来不在乎自己的名誉，”槙岛说了一大串，“所以我为什么要写自传？”  
“只是打发时间而已。如果你不喜欢自传的话就写本小说，什么都行。”  
“不，我更喜欢做读者……不过你启发了我。我确实有过一些想法，比如毁灭人类的1001种方式？我可以在书里面把地球炸成一朵烟花，这是我一直以来都想做的事情。”  
“……你爱过人类吗？”  
“爱过。”  
可能确实不能指望槙岛圣护写出什么正常的书。但没等狡啮表达自己的看法，槙岛就改了主意。  
“或者我可以写些更加迎合读者的东西，”槙岛想起了他昨天看过的电视剧，“像是‘女人，你成功吸引了我的注意’。”  
“那是什么？”  
“你不知道？就是一个刚入职的人把咖啡泼在了……呃，CEO？的价值不菲的衬衫上，然后那个人对她说‘女人，你成功吸引了我的注意’。这是你们流行的搭讪方式吗？”槙岛挑眉，“你看，我比你更了解现代社会了。不过我还是很好奇‘女人’这个没礼貌的称呼是怎么流行起来的，毕竟以前的绅士们都应该称呼她们‘女士’……难道这也是一种返祖现象？”  
狡啮咋舌：“没听说过这种方式。你应该写些更贴近现实的。”  
“我想想……有一个善良勇敢的人叫做槙岛圣护，为了拯救地球不断变强，最后战胜了想要征服世界的大魔王狡啮慎也……”  
“我们的角色好像反了？”狡啮纳闷，“好吧，或者你可以写点哲学史？毕竟你和很多人都对话过，可能更理解他们。”  
“你在开玩笑吧，我不要做那么费力不讨好的事情。看看罗素吧。”槙岛一口回绝。  
“不管你写什么，”狡啮最后申明，“只要你找点东西写就行了。”  
写书怕不是世上最痛苦的事情之一。槙岛回忆起他见过的那些被死线逼迫得求生不得求死不能的作家们，觉得贸然进入这个领域绝对没什么好果子吃。但即便如此，槙岛还是勉强接受狡啮的提案。  
这个世界到底是从什么时候开始把所有识字的人都赶去写文章的？难道说读的书越多写的东西越好看？这个逻辑是哪来的？作家这个设定快被人看腻了，摆脱无聊最有效的方式是犯罪，不是成为作家！槙岛手里拿着圆珠笔这么想道。经过一番冥思苦想后，他仍然无法确定自己想写的主题。狡啮在客厅里没动静，似乎是睡着了。槙岛不理解为什么狡啮白天一直无所事事，晚上回到家里还会这么疲惫。  
“狡啮！”他出声喊道。沙发上的狡啮发出一声迷迷糊糊的“嗯？”回应他。  
“你过来睡床吧，我不需要睡觉的。”  
狡啮没有应声。槙岛走到沙发旁，拍了拍他。  
“听见没？”  
“我习惯睡沙发了。”狡啮回答，声音仍然不清醒。放着床不睡天天睡沙发，还每次都用手心灭烟头，这个人是有自虐倾向吗？  
槙岛坐在他旁边叹口气，继续想他要写的东西。他的笔在纸上划拉了两下，留下两道黑色的横线，然后不知怎么，“狡啮慎也”几个字就从笔尖遛了出来。槙岛的表情突然变得像是发现了一块新大陆般，一会儿看看那个名字，一会儿看看仰头狂睡的狡啮。这么来回折腾了几次，他心中才后知后觉地浮出一个猜想。  
请原谅，即便大家都看得出来他对狡啮有多么特别（具体表现为穿狡啮的衣服、睡狡啮的床、让狡啮碰他谁都碰不得的头发、还拉了好几次手等等），他自己还是迟钝到现在才意识到这件事，因为他不是人。在不是人的物种中，他又是最不是人的纯血吸血鬼。换句话说，他没有人类有的呼吸、心跳、体温这些物理因素，也没有情感、欲望、偏好这些心理因素。在应该生气的时候他不会感觉气血上涌、在应该难过的时候他的泪腺不会分泌眼泪，他不能出汗、不能做梦、不能做太多在人类眼中天经地义的事。如果人类的内心是一潭清水，那么他的内心就是冰冻的湖，他所有的情感都是跟人类学来的，无论表现得多么自然、多么生动，也无法跳出已有的框去领悟一种新的感情。  
就在刚刚，槙岛提笔写下“狡啮慎也”的名字这样一个奇怪的时间点上，他的脑袋久违地磕到了框。为了尝试验证他的猜想，槙岛放下这篇叫《狡啮慎也》的至少要写个四万字的文章，悄悄靠近狡啮，去看他熟睡的脸。但看了很久，槙岛也没看出个所以然来。眉毛还是眉毛，眼睛还是眼睛，嘴还是那张没什么好话的嘴，他长得和其他人类没什么两样，顶多就是帅了三个八度，但是却怎么让他的舌尖变得苦涩，怎么让他的喉咙发痒，怎么让他感觉惴惴不安？  
槙岛把笔和纸远远丢开，拿起狡啮的手机，打开浏览器，纠结了很久，在搜索栏输入一行字。  
心动是一种什么感觉？

05

槙岛认为人的情感很重要。人和人之间的任何包含主观色彩的话语永远无法完美地传递，因为人们对话语的理解总是存在着偏差。即便是正处于同一场谈话中，有时也可能出现整场谈话下来，对对方的话语一个字都没有理解的情况。在这种情况下，人们为什么还能顺利地谈论呢？原因在于他们其实只需要传达彼此的感情。感情是个外泄物，不可能被封锁，即便是一个沉默不语的人，他的表情和行为也无时无刻不在进行自我表述。在一场对话里面，重要的并不是对方是否理解了话语的意义，而是是否理解了对方想抒发的感情。如果理解了，那么这场对话就是成功的对话。这听上去像是抛弃了理智，但人类确实是以感情作为基础进行着对话，感情的交流是人类最基本的交流。  
想要理解人类，最关键的是，如何确定自己的情感，并把它表现出去，和人类产生共鸣。这是作为吸血鬼的槙岛一直在学习的事情。年幼时他在城堡中读到了人类所写的书籍，被里面蕴含着的那些抽象而具有特殊意义的概念深深吸引住了。从城堡出逃的那个夜晚，在伸手不见五指的森林中，他在猎人的追捕下确定了自己应该持有的第一种情感——恐惧。这也许是人类存活下去依赖的根本情感。后来槙岛逐渐确定了自己恐惧的来源：开始他对死亡抱有恐惧，而现在他对永生抱有恐惧。  
但不管怎么说，学会模仿人类情感确实让槙岛感到很开心。他终于摆脱了索然无味的同类，摆脱了蜡烛、坟墓、腐败的食物，来到了这个充满了丰沛情感的外部世界。他和越多的人接触，就越能更好地理解人、模仿人，可让他唯一感觉到遗憾的一点是，他一直没能和任何人建立起联系。可能是因为他终归和人类不是一个物种，所以只能当局外人，没办法获得他想要的那种不可取代的关系吧，槙岛这么想，放弃了和人建立联系的想法。即便没有这种联系，他也可以在这个世界上作为一个玩家随心所欲地玩耍，他对这一点已经感到满足了。他想，他可以怀抱着孤独，没有遗憾地死去了。  
可现在，一种新的情感毫无征兆地在他的面前出现了。心动是一种什么感觉？如果它叫做心动的话。槙岛翻了四五页从浏览器里搜索出的答案，仍然觉得无法理解。在此之前，他对与爱情有关的情感也未曾有过什么兴趣，只觉得它是一种被人类美化了的与性有关的欲丨望。他久违地找到了继续活下去的动力，从狡啮书架上抽出一本《霍乱时期的爱情》，打算认真研究。（作者14年去世了，这对槙岛来说也是个遗憾。）  
狡啮醒来时就看到槙岛对着书冥思苦想的神态，像是想研究哲学的青年第一次拿起康德。他一时兴起揉了揉槙岛的头发，槙岛的身体略微一僵，回头看向他。狡啮收回手，略有些尴尬地说了声早安。槙岛没有回答，起身拿起昨晚被他抛到玄关的纸和笔，唰唰记了几笔。  
“你写了什么？”狡啮好奇地想看，槙岛却飞快地把纸收到自己的口袋里，回他一个微笑。  
“早安。”

之后的几天，狡啮觉得槙岛似乎有些异样，却又说不出哪里不对劲。槙岛又买了一堆神奇的书，从《荆棘鸟》到《霸道总裁爱上我》，把爱情小说里能排上名号的买了个七七八八，还很认真地做了读书笔记。他难道不写哲学史，反而要写个现代爱情小说发展史吗？狡啮有些纳闷，但又问不出口。槙岛读书读得废寝忘食——虽然他本来就没有吃饭和睡觉的必要——这让狡啮有点微妙的被冷落的感觉。狡啮的书房本来就塞得满满的，现在更是没地方落脚，书只能客厅卧室到处堆，房间里因此显得比原来更凌乱了。  
“你知道吗？现在有的书店会论柜子卖书，”晚上，槙岛边翻书边说，“我在网上看到的。”  
“论柜子？”  
“就是卖一整柜同一系列的世界名著，然后送一个书柜。”槙岛笑了笑，“有人已经把书定义成装饰物了。”  
狡啮拿出一袋圣女果，对眼不离书的槙岛说：“张嘴。”  
“啊——”  
槙岛张开嘴，狡啮把圣女果塞进槙岛嘴里。槙岛嚼了嚼，甜甜的汁液在嘴里蔓延开。这种时候他往往会产生一种错觉，好像他们已经跳过了培养感情和告白，直接进入后面的模式了。  
说到哪来着……哦对，书柜。  
“整齐的书柜让人看着不舒服，书柜就应该像你的那样。”  
狡啮书柜上的书摆得有些乱，没有特别的顺序，只是一类书大致放在一起，但槙岛喜欢这种书柜。  
狡啮喂着槙岛小西红柿，开始怀疑槙岛这么懒是不是因为自己。

这种情况一直持续到这周六半夜，他要去出任务。埋进书海的槙岛察觉到了狡啮换衣服的动作，抬头问他：“你要去哪？”  
“去出任务。”狡啮回答，把手枪揣进怀里。  
“你终于开始干活了，”槙岛的语气听上去漫不经心，“路上小心。”  
狡啮收拾好东西，关上了门，心情意外地有些复杂。槙岛对于他要出门猎杀他的同类这件事没有任何反应，狡啮是猜得到的。槙岛这种没有任何归属感的吸血鬼，想必以前也遇到过不少来自同类的刁难和排斥吧，但他却没有听过槙岛讲他以前经历过的任何和吸血鬼有关的事情，偶然提起的都是他和人类的来往经历。他究竟把自己放在一个什么位置上呢？  
狡啮赶到任务现场时仍然在思考这件事。天阴得出奇，厚厚的云层死死遮住了月光和星光，似乎马上便要大雨倾盆。他在一片寂静中远远地听到了咀嚼声，朝黑暗的巷子里悄悄走去。出现在他眼前的那只蜷缩在巷子角落里啃噬着一个人类的脸颊的生物，从外表上绝对和槙岛没有一丝共同之处。在遇见槙岛之前，他接触到的都是这样的已经丧失理智的吸血鬼，它们面如死尸、骨瘦如柴、只被吸血的本能支配。像之前无数次任务一样，狡啮屏息，枪口对准它。它似乎一心一意沉浸在进食中，没有察觉到狡啮的存在。但当狡啮刚要开枪的那刻，这只发疯的吸血鬼却突然像是感觉到了危险，朝狡啮的方向仰起脸，血红的眸子对上了他。那双眸子在深重的黑暗中发出幽光，让狡啮一下子想到槙岛那双在试图蛊惑别人时会变得鲜红的眼睛，他短暂地愣了神。进食过程中的吸血鬼反应速度极快，它趁狡啮出神的这一瞬间，猛地扑到他面前，用枯槁的手抓住了他的手臂。它接着张开嘴露出尖牙，想要咬上狡啮的脖子，结束他的生命，让他变成它的第二顿晚餐。这种失误狡啮已经很久没有犯过了，危急情况下他依靠自己身体的本能反应，迅速调整枪口方向射出银制子弹。子弹精准地从吸血鬼的下颚射入，贯穿了头部飞了出去。它中了弹，松开狡啮的手臂，惨叫着后退倒地，匍匐在地上左右打滚。  
狡啮站在原地，听这只吸血鬼痛苦地从喉咙口发出尖叫。那尖叫从来没有如此刺耳过，在深夜中显得异常凄厉。狡啮看着它的四肢慢慢从身躯上脱落下来，表皮渐渐破碎成片状物，最终变成一滩灰烬。  
槙岛和它是同一种生物。这个事实在狡啮的脑海里徘徊。他无法控制地去想象那颗子弹贯穿的是槙岛，在地上尖叫着渐渐化为灰烬的是槙岛。这个想法让他的心紧紧揪在一起，他抓住自己被吸血鬼尖锐的指甲划出一道伤痕的胳膊，血顺着胳膊滴落下来，他却感受不到痛苦，只觉得脑海中的画面让他难以忍受。  
他在那里站了很久，才掏出手机，给总部打了个电话，汇报任务完成。晚风把那撮余灰吹散了，地面上除了血迹之外什么都没留下。如果现在下一场雨，一切痕迹就会被冲刷干净吧，仿佛世间从来没存在过这个生物一样。没人会记得它。  
狡啮突然回忆起槙岛在谈论自传时说的话，“没有任何人记得我，没有任何人了解我”，槙岛如此靠近人世，却无时无刻不游离在人世之外，他早已随时做好了彻底消失的准备了吧。  
狡啮把枪揣起来，一边往家赶一边开始重新思考槙岛自杀的请求。纯血吸血鬼是永生的，它们想要死去就必须通过自杀或者他杀的方式。狡啮现在可以给出他对槙岛那个问题的回答了——无论如何，他都想象不出来除了自己还有谁能杀死槙岛。当槙岛决定接受死亡时，合他心意的死亡就像是狡啮给槙岛的一份最好的礼物。

-

槙岛在听见开门的声音之前就闻到了血的味道。他猛地站起来，快步走到门口，在狡啮把钥匙插进钥匙孔之前拉开了门。  
“你受伤了？”  
槙岛打量狡啮的右臂，除了血之外还混着一股异常难闻的气味，槙岛退后一步，紧紧皱起了眉。  
“其他吸血鬼的味道。”槙岛嘟哝了一句，强忍着恶心把狡啮拽进屋里。  
“已经死了。”狡啮解释道，只收获了槙岛的一个不爽的眼神。“快去洗澡。”槙岛推他进了浴室，啪地一声甩上了门。  
好歹也让我先处理下伤口啊，狡啮想，却还是认命地脱了衣服打开淋浴头，却又听到浴室门那边传来了响声。他捡起被扔进来的一包纱布，叹了口气。他觉得自己一路上做的所有心理建设都在见到槙岛的那刻被推翻了，槙岛过于有血有肉，他根本无法把他当作吸血鬼来看待。让他杀死槙岛，和让他杀死一个人没什么区别。而狡啮现在已经迅速地适应了有槙岛介入的生活。当有一个“人”在自己的公寓里面等着自己时，这个公寓似乎已经不再是单纯的住所，而变成了一个类似家的东西。现在槙岛找到了他，他也找到了槙岛，不管他以后的想法会如何改变，至少这个世界里现在的他不想杀死槙岛，这是确定的。  
狡啮从浴室里穿好浴袍走出来，下定了另一种决心。他坐到槙岛旁边，很认真地重申：“我不会杀你。”  
听到狡啮说出否认他们相杀性质的发言，槙岛撑着下巴盯着他看。狡啮没擦头发，水顺着湿漉漉的发梢滴落到浴袍上。他看着心痒，抬手用狡啮搭在肩膀上的毛巾擦了擦他脸颊上的水珠，冒着热气的毛巾和人把他冰冷的手指温暖了。  
槙岛一直觉得自己阅读理解的能力还不错，“我不会杀你”这句话从结果上来考虑大概就和“我想和你继续生活在一起”是一样的，但是如果狡啮说“我会杀你”，也相当于在说“你的命只能由我来终结”。如果喜欢一个人，那就算他说一句“今晚的月亮真美”，你也可以听出告白，大概就是这么回事吧。  
是时候突破柜门，走上放飞自我的道路了，槙岛想。狡啮摸上槙岛擦他的脸的手，两个人之间的距离更靠近了。槙岛第一次注意到狡啮的胳膊上有暴起的青筋，加上上臂的伤口处裹着纱布仍然会源源不断露出来的血腥味，这让他的意识有点飘忽了。明明他对血液未曾有过任何渴求，但现在的他的感官不知怎么前所未有地灵敏。狡啮的体温，狡啮的气味。那双蓝色的深海的眼睛看着他，他的手盖着他的手，说点什么啊，槙岛在心里喊，这时他看过的所有爱情小说和诗集统统被他忘在脑后，他才明白自己之前的努力方向错得彻底，实践是检验真理的唯一标准，研究爱情必须从想要爱的人身上下手。该说什么呢，相对论得到了进一步验证，这几秒钟的时间过得奇慢无比，在紧急关头，槙岛想出了他应该说的话。  
“我想出来我的小说该写什么了。”  
然而狡啮却沉浸在自己想和槙岛一起继续生活下去的思考中，没感受到槙岛心里的波澜起伏，他正讶异吸血鬼低得离谱的体温，突然听到槙岛冒出这么一句话。  
“写什么？”他下意识问。  
“我要写关于吸血鬼的故事。”  
槙岛露出一个神秘的微笑。狡啮不赞同地皱眉。  
“太老套了，现在已经没有人喜欢看这种故事了。而且你在简介里写上‘吸血鬼’这三个字，基本上就把目标人群锁定在了20岁以下的女性。”  
“那吸血鬼的爱情故事呢？”  
“吸血鬼的故事都是爱情故事。”  
“不，我要写吸血鬼和吸血鬼猎人的爱情故事。”  
狡啮看着槙岛愣住了，饶是迟钝如他现在也听明白了槙岛不是在和他讨论什么该死的小说，而是在暗示别的东西。爱情故事，那是爱啊！这时除了自己爹妈没怎么爱过其他人的狡啮才意识到他们的气氛有多么适合谈情说爱，昏暗的灯光、书堆中央、他的手还握着槙岛的手。才刚认识没几天就搞在一起了，进展好像快了点，这个念头在狡啮的脑海里一闪而过，就被槙岛眼睛里铺天盖地的金色光芒卷走了。也许早该这样了，人生不过两万天，管不了进展快不快了，良机一定要把握，机不可失失不再来，狡啮的脑海里被高考励志标语占据了，那张嘴就在自己的面前，一开一合地说着什么，但狡啮已经不再关心。他被槙岛毒害了，被栖居在槙岛眼睛里的恶魔附身了，现在只想慢慢低下头，让那——

狡啮放在床上的手机突然响了，打断了两个意乱情迷的人。他们瞪着手机，面部表情可以说是憎恶了。狡啮看了眼手机号，是局长打来的，只能爬起来接了电话。  
“好吧，”槙岛摊手，“这本小说的结尾就是吸血鬼想借自己的小说向猎人表达心意，结果被一通电话坏了事。”  
早晚辞了这工作，狡啮边接电话边想。  
而让狡啮没意料到的是，这通电话是和槙岛有关的。

“希望没有打扰你休息。”局长的语气在电话那端显得比平时更加没有感情，把他一下子拽回公事中。  
“关于再次现身的纯血吸血鬼槙岛圣护的住所，我们已经追查到了。希望你在下周三之前去那里进行搜查，寻找线索，找到槙岛圣护的下落。”  
槙岛圣护的话，现在就在我卧室里，狡啮想。  
“好的。”他回答。  
“关于槙岛下落的追查，现在已经全部委托给了一课，请务必加快进度。”局长顿了顿，补充道，“槙岛对总部来说很重要。”  
很重要？狡啮察觉到这句话不太对劲，忍不住追问：“为什么这么说？”  
“具体情况你不需要知道，”局长的口吻中似乎带上了些笑意，“槙岛君是我们的一个筹码呢。抓到了就送回来。”  
那边挂了电话。狡啮握着手机，一种不好的预感向他袭来。  
“怎么了？”槙岛问他。狡啮坐回他身旁，什么也没说，伸出胳膊抱住了他。这个拥抱来得太突然，槙岛只能理解为自己的表白有了效果，把手放在狡啮背上轻轻拍了两下。狡啮的肩膀宽宽的，抱起来很舒服，也很有安全感。血味离他更近了，几乎是包绕着他，槙岛出生以来第一次感受到了自己本能的存在。狡啮的脖颈贴着他的嘴唇，血液在那温热的皮肤下面流淌着，狡啮的心跳声太大了，似乎在催促着他。人类的血有多难喝，他全给忘了，只剩下面前这截脖颈，这截他的食物。他是狡啮的猎物的同时，狡啮也是他的猎物，这种关系难道不令人兴奋吗？槙岛觉得心底似乎升起了一团火，他伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔狡啮的脖子。他没怎么做过这种事情，因此动作有些生涩。狡啮察觉到了他的意图，同时感觉他的身体在微微颤抖。他的脖子被槙岛舔得发痒，槙岛的发丝轻轻碰着狡啮的脸颊，搔着他的心。他一手托上槙岛的后脑，一手把槙岛更紧地抱着，安抚性地拍拍他。  
坦白说，让槙岛咬两口对狡啮来说不是什么大事，他自从决定养下这只吸血鬼就已经做好了心理准备。“想要？”他在槙岛耳边轻声问。槙岛没说话，只是点点头，狡啮看不到他的表情，只觉得他的手臂紧紧钩住自己的脖子，两个人的身体严丝合缝地贴在了一起。狡啮身体的热度传递到槙岛身上，槙岛几乎被冲昏了头脑，有些神志不清。他平时收起来的尖牙伸了出来，在狡啮脖子上来回徘徊，似乎在找下口的位置。细细的牙尖在狡啮脖子上激起一阵针刺的疼痛。槙岛似乎在紧张，狡啮摸摸他后脑柔软的发丝，让他放松下来。  
槙岛半骑上他的身体，两人就像要融合在一起般，随后，痛感传了过来。槙岛的尖牙刺进狡啮的皮肤和皮肤下的肌肉，到达血管，鲜血涌了出来。槙岛刺得不深，避开了动脉，但即便这样涌出的血流仍然不小，一些漏出槙岛的嘴角，顺着狡啮的胸膛流了下去。在最初短暂的疼痛过后，紧接着席卷而来的快感突然把他们淹没了，两人的大脑瞬间一片空白，什么都思考不了。狡啮之前听说过被纯种吸血鬼吸血会产生很强烈的快感，但却没料到会有这么强烈，在他们身体互相连接的地方，似乎有绵绵不绝的电流扩散到了全身，他们的世界快被这洪流冲垮了。这种感觉太奇妙，太不可思议了，两个人都是初次体验，根本招架不住。狡啮的喘息变得粗重起来，他倒在地毯上，让槙岛趴在自己身体上方，他们的腿也纠缠在一起，脚背交叠在一起，恨不得把自己变成对方，把对方变成自己。槙岛吞咽的声音刺激着狡啮的耳膜，他的血流走了，流进了槙岛的身体里，意识到这一点的狡啮无法控制地收紧手臂，简直像是想要勒死槙岛一般。而槙岛却根本察觉不到狡啮的任何动作，他完全混乱了，彻头彻尾地混乱了，甚至感觉不到自己饮下的血是什么味道。灭顶的快感占据了他，他的头皮发麻，浑身的细胞都在兴奋，还想要，他的脑海里只剩下这一个念头，我想要他，想要他的一切。源源不断的血进入槙岛的喉咙，他不由得发出细小的满足的呻吟。太舒服了，世间再没有比这更舒服的事情了，任何生物都没法拒绝。旁边堆得高高的一叠书倒下了，但是根本没人在意，他们全身心地沉沦了，对现实世界的一切都失去了感知，只能感受到彼此的身躯和灵魂。  
这个过程持续了不知多久，狡啮的意识再次起作用时，他已经开始觉得眼前发黑，于是他试图把槙岛的头拉开自己的脖子。要做到这件事实在太不容易了，他几乎耗尽全部力气才抵抗住自己的欲望，让槙岛的尖牙离开了他的皮肤，然后他看到了槙岛的脸，眼睛红红的，半张着嘴，血沾在他的嘴角上，还有鲜红的舌头上。他被刺激得眼眶酸涩，难受得不行，翻身把槙岛压在身下，不容分说地吻了上去。铁锈味弥漫在两人口中，槙岛圈着狡啮的脖子，不断发出含糊的呻吟声，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，缓解着从彼此身体中剥离的空虚感。不知过了多久，他们终于平静了些，槙岛的尖牙慢慢缩了回去。他示意狡啮支起上身，然后他离开狡啮的吻，顺着嘴角一点点舔到他的脖子，刚刚被咬出的伤口处。槙岛一下一下轻轻舔着那里，吃掉了最后一点血，而伤口在他的唾液作用下神奇地迅速愈合了，只剩下两个小的粉色的圆形疤痕。狡啮又吻了他，这次是一个认真又温柔的吻，吻到他们的嘴唇有些肿了才停下。  
槙岛终于从轻飘飘的云端降了下来，他看着面色苍白的狡啮，很难得地体验了一把哑口无言的感觉。他花了点时间才组织起语言。  
“你还好吗？”他问。  
狡啮捂着眼睛摆摆手：“还好，就是有点贫血。”  
要不是狡啮还存在一丝理智，拉着他不让他继续，他可能真的会把狡啮吸到干也说不一定。槙岛动了动身体，发现自己的肋骨被狡啮勒得生疼。他的手也酸了，估计狡啮的脖子也有快被勒断的感觉。这个行为实在是太可怕了，绝对不能再轻易尝试，要出人命的。  
以前他喝过的人血从来都是难喝得要命，为什么狡啮的血这么特别？槙岛陷入了沉思。不行，不能再回忆狡啮的血了，他会控制不住自己的。  
“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”他意思意思关心了一下还没缓过来的狡啮。  
“给我一个吻吧。”狡啮却这么回答。槙岛挑眉，又窝进狡啮的怀里，吻了他一下。狡啮抱着他，从他的嘴吻到鼻翼，又吻到眉间，吻得槙岛发痒。  
“你干什么？”槙岛眯起眼睛问。  
“回血。”狡啮回答。  
不管怎么说，他们的关系好像就这么稀里糊涂地确定下来了。这难道就是人类所说的恋爱吗？槙岛觉得很新奇。情感可能是模拟的，但身体的快感是真实的，他也许真的爱上一个人类了？  
在难舍难分的吻的间隙，槙岛还意识到自己陷入了一个悖论中。他唯一能够接受的人血是狡啮的血，但是如果他吸光了狡啮的血，就没有人可以杀死他了。哎，管他呢，大不了不死了。槙岛没费什么力气就放弃了自己的目标，怎么想跟狡啮在一起都比死亡来得舒服。让那些单身的哲学家们去拥抱死亡吧！现在，他要恋爱了。

06

还好接下来的一天是周日，不然把这对刚刚表白的恋人分开简直比登天还难。他们从深夜吻到黎明，狡啮困了想睡觉，槙岛也不想离开他，就和他一起躺到床上。槙岛闭上眼睛，理所当然地睡不着，只能睁开眼睛看狡啮半张脸埋在枕头里的睡颜。看着看着，实在太喜欢了，忍不住轻轻亲上狡啮的嘴，又亲了好几口，狡啮被吵醒了，把槙岛吻了好几个来回才睡下，直到中午才醒来。谈恋爱实在是太费时间了！好像吃个饭看个电影，加上读会儿书，不知道干了什么一整天就没了。狡啮上班前两人在玄关处吻别就花掉了半个小时，狡啮把槙岛每根发丝都亲遍了，槙岛把狡啮脖子上每一寸皮肤都吻过了，两个人又说了点恋人之间那些有的没的的话，才打算放开彼此，但是心里却想，再补最后一个吻吧，最后一个，再多亲十秒吧，就十秒，然后又开始耽误时间，最后不出意外，狡啮又迟到了。课长铁青着脸问他这个月怎么迟到了两次，他敷衍地应付着，怀里空荡荡的，就像生命的另一部分被挖去了。  
上班时狡啮开始频繁地走神，连同事都觉得他有些异常。坐在狡啮旁边的小姑娘问他今天好像有点不对劲，怎么了，狡啮回答，没什么，在键盘上噼里啪啦敲了十几个字，又开始放空了。小姑娘只能摇摇头，继续做自己的事。在家里的槙岛也是同样，举起书半个小时翻不过去一页，书上面的字似乎都在到处跳动，然后堆起来变成了一张狡啮的脸。他摇摇头让字变回原状，读了第二十遍这页的第一句话，还是没记住写的是什么。熬了一天，终于到了下班的时间，狡啮报告一交风一般地离开了，这是他上了这么久班动作最迅速的一次。狡啮打开门，那具凉凉的身体就靠过来了，他关上门，连鞋也没换，被按在门板上又亲又啃，他的内心才平复下来。他把鞋脱了，两人又吻到床上，槙岛的嘴唇滑而柔软，像是涂了甜蜜的毒，他根本没法离开这双唇，这是一间纯白的没有门与窗户的牢房、他被禁锢在槙岛的嘴唇里、眼睛里、喉咙里、心脏里，再也逃不出去了。  
不过话说回来，对于同性恋在现代社会已经不算是一种罪行这一点，槙岛觉得很遗憾。这剥夺了他本来能体验到的背德感，他还想被人绑上火刑柱一次，反正也烧不死。他和狡啮分享了这一观点后，狡啮说你是吸血鬼，我是猎人，我们是跨物种敌对恋爱，还是不被社会认可的。槙岛勉强得到了安慰。

就这么过了两天堕落荒废的生活之后，狡啮才想起他周六接到的那个电话。  
“你和你的家族还有联系吗？”狡啮问槙岛。  
“几百年没联系过了。为什么问起这个？”  
“那天总部的电话，”狡啮皱着眉点起一根烟，“说要尽快抓到你。因为你是一个筹码。”  
这让槙岛也有些疑惑。他思考了一会儿说：“我的家族里大部分人都死了，就算仍然存活了几个人，我对他们来说也没有任何意义，不会用‘筹码’这个词来形容。”  
“如果不是指你的家族的话，那么……就是人类这边的筹码？你有什么结仇的人吗？”  
“我结过仇的人可以装满一火车了。不过我上次醒来是六七十年前，就算有恨我的人，现在也已经死光了。”槙岛摸着下巴说，“除非是后代来寻仇的，不过我也没有得罪谁到那种地步。”  
狡啮越想那通电话越觉得不对劲。如果不是冲着槙岛圣护这个人来的话，可能就是冲着纯种吸血鬼这个身份来的。现存于世的纯种吸血鬼数量极少，猎人联盟是要用槙岛来和什么人达成交易吗？又会是什么交易呢？狡啮打开电脑，调出联盟内部的悬赏名单，看能不能找到什么线索。而狡啮一打开名单就震惊了——排在第一位的正是槙岛圣护，赏金早已不是一开始的十万，而变成了整整两千万。狡啮点开槙岛的头像，大致浏览了一遍，两千万，要求是活捉。  
为什么会这样？狡啮回忆他入职以来的悬赏名单，从来没有出现过一千万以上的价格。普通吸血鬼上万的都很少，为什么槙岛这么特殊？他又往下拉了拉，排名第二的价格是六百万，他点开那个头像，也是一只脱离了家族的纯种吸血鬼，不过有十几年没在世间露面了。联盟对纯种吸血鬼的态度向来是放任不管，但怎么现在突然开始悬赏纯种了？狡啮再往下拉，又有几个高价格的悬赏映入眼帘，而他们的共同点只有两个：纯种、已经脱离家族。难道是吸血鬼家族拜托联盟帮他们清扫背叛者？不，如果是这样的话，局长不会用“筹码”这个词。  
狡啮思考时，槙岛也在他旁边看到了悬赏的界面。似乎有些有趣的事情发生了，槙岛想，于是他拽着狡啮的胳膊滑动鼠标滚轮，继续看其他的悬赏。  
“怎么样？”狡啮问槙岛。槙岛指着屏幕上的一个褐发男人说：“我认识他，他杀了他家族里的长老，逃了出来，被追杀很久了。我们大概——”槙岛顿了顿，“两百多年前？见过一次面。”  
“他也是纯血。”  
“是纯血。”槙岛拉到几百万奖金的那个区段，“这些人全是纯血。”  
狡啮看着那些人，又沉默了会儿。  
“你怎么看？”  
“这不是家族做的，我是这么想的。”槙岛说，“吸血鬼家族会自己解决他们的问题，不会依靠猎人这种敌对组织。这里所有的被悬赏吸血鬼都是要求活捉，并且是已经脱离家族的，可能猎人要利用纯种吸血鬼做一些事情，但是不想得罪吸血鬼家族？”  
他接着说：“你应该知道，中世纪有人曾经把吸血鬼关起来做过实验。他们将那只吸血鬼钉在十字架上，让他动弹不得，然后拆掉他的四肢，看他需要多长时间才能长出一个新的——这都是你们人类曾经做过的事，也是吸血鬼一直要在人群中掩藏自己的原因。说不定猎人联盟想要做类似的事情？”  
狡啮摇头：“研究吸血鬼的年代早就过去了，现在猎人比吸血鬼自己还要清楚他们的身体结构。”  
“那就不知道是怎么回事了。”槙岛耸耸肩。  
“明天我要去你的住所调查，”狡啮从电脑包里拿出两张文件，给槙岛其中一张，“这个地址是你的吗？”  
槙岛一看，上面写着他睡觉的那个山底地下室的详细位置，还附了一张卫星图片。  
“确实是的。效率还挺高的，没想到这个地方都被你们查到了。”  
“你要一起去吗？毕竟是你的地方。”  
“我倒无所谓，不过现在外面风声很紧吧。”  
“嗯。还有可能设了埋伏。”  
“我只希望没人动我的书画和原稿。”  
狡啮走到阳台上点了根烟，他的头脑在寒风中彻底冷静了下来。他愈发觉得槙岛现在的处境很危险，而且他更害怕的是他自己或许已经在不经意间露出了马脚。狡啮闻了闻自己的衬衫，有一丝微不可察的吸血鬼的味道。虽然槙岛身上的味道非常淡，他这种经常出任务的猎人身上有吸血鬼的味道也不足为奇，但纯种和普通吸血鬼的味道仍然有细微的差别，会不会已经有人发现了呢？意识到这一点的狡啮仿佛被当头泼了一桶冷水，他掐了烟转身进屋，顺手把槙岛揽进怀里，思考这件事情该怎么解决。不过如果他真的被怀疑了的话，联盟这两天应该也不可能没有动作。他现在还被信任吗？他的房子现在还是安全的吗？  
“你在想他们有没有怀疑你？”槙岛猜到了狡啮的想法。  
“嗯。”  
“如果你被发现了的话，早就被叫去谈话了吧，我们也不会相安无事地坐在这里了。”槙岛转头看向狡啮，“如果真的被发现了，你要怎么办？”  
狡啮看着槙岛，没说话，吻了吻他的眼睛。短暂的沉默后，他说：“我要永远陪伴着你，再不离开这漫漫长夜的幽宫。我就在这一吻中死去。Ⅳ”  
槙岛笑了起来，颤抖的睫毛刮过狡啮的嘴唇：“我的罗密欧，活着可比死难多了……死不过是一次轻盈的迈步，活却要付出数不清的鲜血与汗水，对人类来说多痛苦。”  
“痛苦吗？”狡啮却反问。付出鲜血对他来说可一点都不痛苦，他拉开自己的衣领，把脖子露出来。  
“……你贫血好了？”槙岛想起上次的经历，有些犹豫。  
“少喝点。”  
狡啮把槙岛的头按到自己肩上，槙岛纠结了一下喝多少好像不是他自己能控制的，不过还是下了口。  
但让槙岛感到非常意外的是，这次和上次的味道相比有了改变。如果说上次的血会让他失去所有理智，完全沉沦在无尽的快乐中的话，这次的血则变得更温和、更缠绵了。狡啮的血仿佛温柔地把他包裹了起来，把他隔绝到了另一个世界，他可以放任自己身处其中，不用思考任何事，也不用担心任何事，一切外界的事物都伤害不到他了。  
槙岛突然间隐约明白，血的味道不是固定的，因为这是情感的味道。这就是狡啮的情感。  
原来他以前喝过的人的血都难以下咽，是因为那是厌恶的味道。  
意识到这点的槙岛慢慢缩回牙齿。温暖也好，爱恋也好，对他这颗消化不了过多情感的心脏来说都太庞大了。他只喝了一点点，心里就堵得难受，无数念头在他脑中徘徊，他甚至不能分辨它们是什么。  
“怎么了？”狡啮感到奇怪，却被槙岛抬头吻上了。  
如果我可以做梦，你会走过我每个梦境；如果我有眼泪，你就能看到我有多难过；如果我的心脏会跳动，脉搏会告诉你我的爱有多深。

07

狡啮不知道怎么安慰突然消沉的槙岛，但到了上班的时间，他也只能先离开了。离开之前他换了件没有吸血鬼的气味的衬衫。狡啮本打算一个人去槙岛的住所，但征陆却突然打电话说要跟他一起过来，狡啮只得同意。  
槙岛的住所和狡啮想象中的区别不大，在一座长着茂盛树木的山下，入口的山洞被层层草木盖得严严实实。狡啮和征陆费了点力气才把路清理得可以供人进入。槙岛大概是变成蝙蝠飞出来的吧，狡啮猜测。  
征陆这一路上都很沉默，似乎有些心事。狡啮没太在意。他们走进阴暗潮湿的山洞，走到头才看到地面上有一扇暗门。狡啮撬开暗门，掀起了一阵尘土，他皱着眉走下吱呀作响的木梯，打开手电筒，才看清房间里的构造。  
——全是书。面前的书的数量让狡啮目瞪口呆，书堆满了这个大而空荡的房间的每个角落，很多书籍一直摞到天花板。狡啮甚至很难在这里找到下脚的地方，毕竟他可能一不留神就踩到了某个价值连城的原稿。门口的书还不算太陈旧，越往里书越旧，有的书书页已经生虫，黏在一起，再也翻不开了。狡啮一边惊叹一边往里走，又看到了成堆的羊皮纸和画布，这里的东西简直多得可以开个博物馆。  
他们走到最里面，看到了槙岛睡觉的棺材，在岁月的侵蚀下已经看不出木板原来的颜色。狡啮刮了刮棺材盖，才看出来原本涂了白色的漆。棺材里面空荡荡的，除了一把老式的手枪之外什么都没有。狡啮捡起那把手枪检查了一下，子弹是银制子弹，上好膛的。估计是槙岛打算用来自杀的吧。槙岛就在这个地方，躺在这个空无一物的棺材里，陪这些书沉睡了几百年。他在睡着的时候应该和死人没有区别吧。而每一次醒来时，他面对的世界都改变了，曾经认识的人去世了，或者已经垂垂老矣。在这个世界中，他一直是孤独的。  
狡啮几乎能想象到槙岛会如何反驳：在这个世界中，所有人都是孤独的，所有人都是空虚的，类似这种话。而当他沉浸在自己的思绪中时，一旁默默不语的征陆却突然开口了。  
“狡。”  
征陆和狡啮出来之后第一次叫了狡啮的名字。狡啮回头，看见他坐在一张落满灰尘的桌子上，点了支烟。  
“你……”征陆的表情严肃，有些欲言又止。  
狡啮把手电筒放在棺材盖上，对他接下来要说的话有种不好的预感。  
“怎么了，大叔？”  
征陆抽了口烟，把烟灰弹到地上，缓缓开口。  
“你和一只纯种吸血鬼住在一起了吧。”  
他瞥了眼狡啮瞬间变得僵硬的表情，深深叹了口气。  
“果然是这样。”

两个人沉默了片刻，狡啮也点起烟，走到征陆旁边，靠着桌子沿。  
“什么时候发现的？”狡啮问。  
“昨天我去你座位上找文件的时候，闻到了一股很微弱的吸血鬼的味道，”征陆摸了摸后脑，“可能其他猎人闻不出来，不过我好歹也和吸血鬼打交道了这么多年，年轻的时候又和一个纯血有过些牵连，所以知道那不是普通的吸血鬼，而是纯种吸血鬼的味道。”  
“……果然瞒不过大叔。”  
“怪不得我总觉得你这两天有些不对劲，被纯血勾走了魂吧。”  
征陆的语气有些打趣的意味，似乎没打算指责狡啮。狡啮叹了口气，无言以对。  
“是这一只吗？”征陆指指棺材问，“放心，我不是联盟过来套话的。”  
“……是。”狡啮只得承认。  
“这可不好办了……现在到处都在搜捕他呢。你看到新的悬赏令了吗？两千万，我还是第一次见到这种数字。”  
“我知道。”  
征陆看着狡啮思索的侧脸，明白了什么，露出耐人寻味的微笑。  
“爱上了？”  
狡啮有些恼怒地回视一眼。  
“别露出那种表情嘛。我明白，纯种吸血鬼这东西是会蛊惑人的，你一旦见到她，很难不爱上她。”征陆似乎也陷入了一段回忆中，“不过我还是要提醒你，他们的感情都是虚假的，即便看上去像是真的，也从来都是假的。吸血鬼没体验过做人的感觉，也永远不会变成人。他们对我们的态度和我们对牲畜的态度没什么区别。就像我们可以轻易杀死牲畜，他们也可以轻易杀死人，不会抱有任何罪恶感。别被他们表现出来的东西给骗了。”  
“槙岛不一样。”狡啮下意识反驳。  
“不，都是一样的，没什么不一样。这是物种决定的，不可能改变。即便一个吸血鬼想要回应你的爱，他的内心也无法诞生出爱这种东西。”征陆顿了顿，“就像一个机器人一样，所有的东西都是被编码的，是一段程序。你知道吗？很多人类曾经爱上吸血鬼，到最后才发现，爱这东西只是一厢情愿而已。如果他在你身上找不到那种他喜欢的感觉，马上就会抛弃你。”  
“人类不也是被编码的吗？所有的社会学习都是一种编码。人类和机械为什么不一样，就因为他们是活着的动物，所以他们可以叫‘成长’，而机械只能叫‘模仿’？”  
手电筒的灯闪了闪。狡啮把烟掐灭，眼睛在黑暗中发着蓝色的光：“也许就像你说的，他的内在是空的，但是我不在乎。我不会让别人把他夺走的。”  
征陆听了这话，只能露出苦笑。  
“也许是我多嘴了吧。”  
“不，抱歉。是我反应太大了。”狡啮意识到自己反应过度，摆摆手。  
“不过大叔，你知道联盟为什么要抓他吗？”  
“这个我还真不太清楚，”征陆摇头，“不过他们急着找一只孤立的纯血是真的。你对象这段时间刚露了脸，所以成为了他们的目标吧，毕竟纯血这东西可能十多年都不会出现一次。虽然他们的气味没有几个人知道，但你还是要多小心。如果被别人发现了就麻烦了。”  
狡啮笑笑：“谢了，大叔。过段时间有机会一起再喝一杯吧。”  
“以后的事不好说啊，”征陆把烟踩灭，“如果你继续待在联盟的话，我估计你早晚会被发现的。联盟对下属的监视可不是说说而已，他们一旦发现蛛丝马迹，马上就会布下天罗地网。把吸血鬼养在总部周围可不是什么好选择，你尽快想想撤离的方式吧，如果还想和他在一起的话。我这边倒是有一些撤离计划，虽然是很久以前做的，不过可能也会有点帮助，如果你需要的话我可以拿出来给你看看，就放在我车上。”  
他说着拍拍狡啮的肩膀：“说实话，看到现在的你，感觉就像看到过去的我一样……”他似乎还想说什么，但是最后还是叹口气，没有说出口。  
“算了，不提了。我们回去吧，狡。”  
狡啮点头，也没多问。两人走出了山洞。外面的阳光分外耀眼，狡啮适应了黑暗的眼睛有些刺痛。  
这里已经不再安全了。如果想要舒适的生活，他现在就可以把槙岛在自己公寓里这件事告诉联盟，拿到两千万的赏金，也许还可以升职，从此衣食无忧地在这个城市里生活下去。如果想要和槙岛一起生存下去，就得舍弃一切，离开这个他一直生活着的地方，逃亡到陌生的国家，躲避联盟的追捕。  
而这在狡啮心中甚至构不成一个选择。他在回去的途中最后看了几眼车窗外的城市，钢筋和水泥建成的高楼林立，道路上一排排的车辆堵塞着，路边的人熙熙攘攘，却没有任何一个人愿意为另一个人驻足。  
这个城市已经没有值得留恋的地方了。

08

“我们逃走吧。”  
狡啮进门就开始收拾东西，槙岛还没反应过来就被狡啮扔了一套新衣服和一个毛线帽。  
“什么？”  
“我说，我们逃走吧。”  
狡啮一边说一边翻箱倒柜，把钱包和刚刚从银行卡里取出来的现金往床上堆。不得不说，狡啮的行动力确实是一流的，刚刚做出的决定，马上就制定好计划开始实施，一刻都不耽误。  
“怎么，查到你身上了？”槙岛换上了衣服，看着狡啮把所有值钱的东西塞进背包，砸烂所有电子设备，把零件扔进厨房的水池。  
“查到就晚了。详细的以后再说。”  
狡啮背上包，拉着槙岛走到自己的车库。他车库里有两辆车，一辆是他刚工作的时候买的，平时通勤用，一辆是几个月前买的，还没有改装好，因此没开出去过，现在刚好派上用场。他从车库的角落摸出他刚发现联盟会追捕擅自行动的猎人时偷偷办的假牌照，换掉那辆新车原来的牌照。这种未雨绸缪的事情他一直做得很好。  
“你可以躲进后备箱吗？”  
狡啮打开后备箱，亲了亲槙岛的额头。槙岛也没多说什么，钻进后备箱里面。狡啮把车开出了车库，行驶到车水马龙的街上，这时天色刚暗。他拿出在征陆车上画好的路线图，慢慢开着车。出了城区，上了高速路，天已经黑透了。往邻国偷渡的话，要朝西南方向开到港口才行。  
他让槙岛出来坐到副驾驶上。槙岛看了看车窗外，外面漆黑一片，一点光亮都没有。他又看了看狡啮，他的手放在方向盘上，侧脸很认真。  
不可思议，几个小时前他还在家里读书，现在却成为了货真价实的逃犯。  
“我们这算是私奔了吗？”槙岛忍不住问。  
“不然呢？”  
槙岛不说话了，脸上却在笑。  
“感觉像是小说里面的情节，”过了一会儿，槙岛说，“你我一生都要活在被人追捕的阴影中了。”  
“他们的势力还没有出本国范围，出了国界总会有办法的。而且他们也不可能追我那么久，等到你的悬赏解除了就没事了。”  
槙岛“嗯”了一声。车静静开在笔直的高速路上，周围一点声音都没有，世界仿佛和他们隔开了。  
“我们以后要干什么？”槙岛问，“你应该不会跟我说找个海边开个咖啡店这种回答吧。”  
“我还没想过。书店呢？”  
“啊，无聊。感觉像是五六十岁的老人干的事情。”  
“你本来就五六十岁了。”  
“但是我的心态还很年轻，”槙岛看向狡啮，“和我的外表一样年轻。”  
“那你想做什么？”  
“我想做什么啊……”  
槙岛回顾了一下他看过的国际时事，有了一个想法。  
“我觉得我们应该去一个独裁国家，”槙岛说，“去搞反政府武装活动。”  
“……你的心态比我想象的还要年轻。”  
“听说古巴的经济还是计划经济，并且只有5%的民众能够上网。他们如果想要摆脱政府垄断，去被屏蔽的外网买更加便宜的东西的话，就要从大街小巷中兜售移动硬盘的人那里花钱拷贝购物网站的镜像复制，然后用电话联系。”  
“电子黑市？”  
“很有趣，我们应该去那里看看。”  
“好。”  
狡啮答应了下来。  
“我们就去那。”  
路的前方笼罩在无尽的黑暗中，似乎永远开不到尽头。槙岛开始想象成为舆论家的狡啮和成为煽动家的自己在深夜的巷子里张贴海报和标语，轻手轻脚怕被人发现的样子，觉得有些可笑。他从来没想象过自己的未来，这还是第一次。有一瞬间他真的希望路没有尽头，他们就永远这样朝着一个方向逃跑，逃到这个世界没有任何人知道的角落里。

可槙岛的思绪没过多久就被身后传来的轰鸣声打断了。吸血鬼的听觉比人类灵敏，在狡啮意识到之前，他拉开车窗，朝车后方的天空中望去。一个小小的红点正在靠近他们。  
“直升机……”槙岛认出了那个东西，缩回身体，“后面有直升机！”  
“什么？”狡啮难以置信地回头看，“是他们追上来了吗，怎么会这么快？”  
“先停车。”  
槙岛迅速看了看周围的地形，旁边是树木生长茂盛的山脉。  
“我们得到山上去。”  
狡啮咬咬牙，当机立断把车停在路边，两人下了车。下车后他们远远地看到数架直升机和十几辆车（也许更多）正朝他们的方向过来，只能跑进那片树林。天黑得像墨，他们在潮湿黑暗的树林中狂奔，树枝和荆棘划伤了他们的皮肤，但两人都无暇顾及，往森林的更深处跑去。这里或许是刚下过雨，泥土的表面非常湿滑，两人紧紧拉住彼此的手，防止对方摔倒。可能是车上面被安装了跟踪器，狡啮边跑边想，但是那辆车他从来没有开到过上班的地方，怎么会被装上跟踪器，难道联盟在他买车的时候就偷偷下了手？他大步跑着，呼吸越来越乱，但却不敢停下。  
渐渐的，他们耳边不再只是喘气声，而多了些别的声音。他和槙岛的体力都不差，不一会儿就跑出很远，但却架不住对方人数众多。槙岛靠自己的听觉识别脚步声，带着狡啮跑，他们越过灌木丛、越过池塘、越过倾倒的树干，但最终却仍然发现他们被包围了。直升机和车辆很快把这片山的区域封锁起来，对方出动的人数实在是出乎狡啮想象的多，似乎除了猎人之外连警方也参与了进来。狡啮和槙岛站在原地，四周的脚步声越来越近，他们已经无路可逃了。  
“该死，怎么会有这么多人！”狡啮骂了一句。联盟的动作迅速得始料未及，他已经听到直升机在自己正上方的轰鸣，有探照灯朝他们所在的位置扫了过来。直升机的螺旋桨挂起的风把树叶吹得四处飘舞，狡啮和槙岛半趴在地上，已经没有任何逃跑的余地。  
“你可以变成蝙蝠的，对吧？”狡啮在螺旋桨造成的风声中大声问。槙岛闻言皱起眉朝狡啮喊：“我不能留下你！”狡啮也喊道：“他们不会把我怎么样！”周围的人的叫声越来越大，手电筒的光线透过层层树叶照射了过来，槙岛一瞬间动了杀掉他们的想法。他体内的鲜血慢慢复苏，腐败的血液开始流动，他的眼睛变红了。  
但狡啮没意识到他的意图，只当这是他变成蝙蝠的前兆。狡啮这时吻上了他，两个人都没有闭上眼，他看到狡啮眼底的决心，终究还是没狠下心。

狡啮望着在树枝间一转眼便消失不见的蝙蝠，对从树林中逼近的人慢慢举起双手。  
“狡啮慎也捕获确认，”课长从阴影中走出来，举起枪对准他，同时语气冰冷地对着对讲机说，“没有槙岛圣护的踪迹。”  
他的双手被铐住，周围的人多而混乱，他们不断说着些什么，他却一句都没法听进去。各种灯光在他眼前晃来晃去，他美好而黑暗的愿望在这光中碎成了两半。

-

狡啮被押进牢房关了起来，他的神经高度紧绷，根本没法入睡。在一整天煎熬的等待中，他无法控制自己思考槙岛到底有没有成功逃走，现在在哪里，是不是到了安全的地方。他想着槙岛最后离开时的目光，想得把指甲嵌进了手心里也感觉不到疼痛。终于到了次日夜晚，他被人带出了牢房，领进一个房间。房间正中央摆着一张孤零零的椅子，而坐在他对面的是——禾生壌宗，猎人联盟行动局的局长，他的上司。  
“请坐吧，狡啮慎也。”禾生局长对他说。他控制住自己的情绪，坐到椅子上，禾生示意其他人离开房间。  
“被关押的感觉如何？狡啮先生。”  
禾生露出了微笑。狡啮一直很讨厌这种笑容，有一股挥之不去的阴险感。他没有说话，只是盯着地板看。  
“你做了一个十分愚蠢的决定呢，”禾生继续说道，“如果一开始乖乖交出槙岛圣护，现在你早就已经成为令人艳羡的千万富翁，我还可以在最繁华的地段给你分配公寓。可是你现在却什么都没有了，还落得在牢房里凄苦度日的境地。被一只吸血鬼玩弄感情到这种地步，你真是完全不懂得权衡利弊。”  
狡啮仍然保持沉默，没有开口的意思。  
“所谓的吸血鬼，都是愚蠢而不自知的东西。它们因为自身的永生和强大，自以为比人类在食物链中高一级，而事实是，吸血鬼的数量越来越少，人类的数量则越来越多。纯种吸血鬼被人类逼到深山的古堡里面，过着隐居的生活，因为人类认为吸血鬼都是具有威胁的生物，一旦发现了它们，就会用手里的武器杀死它们。吸血鬼实际上已经失去了生存空间了，是早晚会被淘汰的物种，我们所做的，也不过是让它们更快地从历史中消失而已。”  
“你知道我们为什么要抓槙岛圣护吗？”  
她问狡啮。狡啮听到这话才抬起头，看向禾生。  
“在现在的年代，纯种吸血鬼非但不是威胁，反而对一些人来说是很有价值的展览品呢。你知道吗？在很久以前，就有人把被家族遗弃的吸血鬼关押起来，供别人参观。然后那些吸血鬼可能会被卖给某个人，成为那个人的私有物。”  
禾生看到狡啮略有变换的脸色，笑容更大了。  
“因为吸血鬼是美丽的生物啊。这一点狡啮先生你应该深有体会吧。”  
“虽然这样的需求很罕见，不过这两天有个政府的高官和我们联系，要买一只纯种的吸血鬼。他给的价格非常可观，整个联盟工作四五年可能都没办法赚到这么高的利润。因此我们就和警方合作，打算抓住近期露过面的槙岛圣护。”  
“在寻找槙岛圣护时，你算是帮了大忙呢。如果没有你昨晚那么显眼的动作，我们不可能知道槙岛的踪迹。我们早在你买下车的时候就在车上面装好了跟踪器，你猜到了吗？”禾生观察着狡啮的神色，“看来是猜到了呢。毕竟联盟自家的狗要好好看紧才是，万一哪天跟陌生人跑了就麻烦了。”  
“说了这么多，我主要是想和你商量一件事。”  
禾生的身体微微前倾：“纯种吸血鬼很难追踪到，那天在森林里他成功逃走了。我想让你做诱饵，帮忙引出槙岛圣护。看到你从牢房里被放出来，他一定会兴高采烈地回到你身边吧。”  
她等了一会儿，却没等到狡啮的回应，于是继续说下去：“放心吧，他在政府的手中会很好。我们会给他注射一种药物，药物会强迫他进入沉睡。他所有需要做的事只是在展览柜里面一动不动地睡上几十年，和他在棺材中沉睡没什么两样。之后我们会放他自由的，毕竟他并没有做什么触犯法则的事情。”  
“而你的生活，相比之下就大不相同了。如果你答应的话，赏金和别墅我仍然会给你，你所有其他需求我也会尽量满足。”  
“我给你两天时间考虑，如果你不答应的话，我们可能就要采取些强制手段了。到时候你的性命安全我可不能保证。”  
禾生说完这话，打算把人喊进来带狡啮下去，狡啮却突然开口了。  
“不用两天的时间，”狡啮说，“我现在就可以给你答复。我答应了。”  
“哦？”禾生感到有些意外。  
狡啮低着头说：“吸血鬼都是没有感情的生物。那天在树林里，他没有丝毫犹豫就抛下了我自己逃走了。我只是被它蛊惑了，被它利用了而已。请给我一次机会吧。我在牢房里的这一天，无时无刻不在后悔当初一时昏头的决定。我很需要那笔钱。”  
禾生撑着下巴笑着说：“看来你还算是个懂事理的人。好吧，我会尽快安排的，你明天就能见到槙岛圣护了。不过放心，这并不是最后一面，因为你以后仍然可以在玻璃展柜里见到沉睡的他。”

-

狡啮在做出这个决定之后多少有些不安，他不知道自己的计划有多大的可能性成功实施。他倒是不担心槙岛真的让联盟轻易得逞，槙岛如果看到他这么快就被放出来以后还贸然接近他的话，这几百年估计也是白活了。只要自己在牢房的外面，不管看守有多严格，逃脱成功的机会总会增加很多。槙岛也会给他些支持。如果他可以回到自己的公寓的话，他甚至有可能得到武器——他在房间的各个难以察觉的角落里都放了武器，联盟很可能在检查时有所遗漏。逃走以后他就可以彻底摆脱联盟，和过去的生活说再见了。  
而正当他盘算的时候，却听见了外面走廊的门打开的声音。他蜷在床上，闭上眼睛，装作已经睡着。看守的脚步声越来越近，狡啮却察觉到一丝不对劲。  
这个脚步声好像是……槙岛？  
他看着那个熟悉的身影靠近他。尽管披着一件宽大的黑色斗篷，看不到脸，他还是立刻认出来这是槙岛无误。看来在他的计划有机会实施之前，动作迅速的槙岛就已经想办法潜入进来了。  
“槙岛？”他轻声问，那个身影却没有回答他。  
槙岛的状态有点不对劲。狡啮闻到他身上浓烈的血腥味，立刻反应过来发生了什么。槙岛从斗篷下面伸出沾着血污的手，非常轻松地拽开了用安全锁锁住的铁门。他走到狡啮身前，站住了，狡啮慢慢摘下槙岛的斗篷帽，看到他面无血色的脸，在透过监狱狭小的窗户照进来月光下显得更加惨白。  
槙岛把手伸出来给狡啮看，血在他的手上凝固成暗红，爬满他的指纹。  
“你可以杀了我了。我通过吸血杀了一个人类。”槙岛说。狡啮能听出来他克制着感情。  
这一天还是到来了。  
狡啮没有看他的手，只是走上前抱住了他。槙岛靠在他的肩膀上，一路绷紧的神经终于得以松懈，开始用尽全身的力气呕吐出来。

-

那是厌恶与憎恨的味道。

-

槙岛在狡啮的电脑上看到过联盟内部的地图，他逃走后，很快就决定潜行进来营救狡啮。联盟的守卫比槙岛想象得松懈，虽然他动了些脑子，还是没费多少功夫就绕过或者打晕守卫，走到狡啮牢房附近。  
正要进入监狱门的槙岛却听到躺在靠近门口的地上，仍然有微弱意识的看守对他说话。他说，吸血鬼和人类永远是两个世界的生物，你最后不是抛弃人类，就是被人类抛弃。你甚至都无法用吸血鬼的方式杀人，承认自己是下贱的本能生物很难吗？伪装成人类的样子，妄想要变成人类，真的觉得这样做人类就会接受你吗？

他用吸血鬼的方式杀了他，让他闭上了嘴。他把尖牙刺入那人的动脉，无数散发腐败气味的血进入他的口腔。又酸又苦的臭水掺杂着庞大的负面情绪从喉咙奔向他的胃，他甚至觉得自己下一秒就会呕吐出来，却固执地没有松开嘴。  
这就是人类对他的情感。他得牢牢记在心里，不能忘记。这血的味道，这话语的味道。  
他吸干了那人的最后一滴血，把他的尸体扔回地上。可笑的是，他的精力从来没有像现在这么充沛，身体状态也前所未有地好。他的脚在这个死去的看守头上轻轻一踩，那颗头颅立刻被他碾得四分五裂。原来吸血鬼本就应该靠人类的仇恨滋养自己吗？只有饮下仇敌的血，才能让自己保持强大。他闻着地上大片的血的味道，愈发感觉头晕目眩。  
他是个怪物。

-

狡啮的肩膀很快地就被大量的血浸湿了。槙岛呕吐时身体在颤抖，狡啮轻轻拍着他的背，帮他更快平复下来。血第二次经过槙岛的口腔，那种味道让槙岛难以忍受。大量的负面情绪在他心里扩散开，他没有哪刻比现在更绝望，死亡的欲望再次涌上他的胸口。狡啮靠在监狱的墙上，看着打在地上的月光，摸着槙岛白而柔软的发丝，没有说话，只是任凭槙岛把血全都从胃里倒出来。  
一段时间后，呕吐渐渐平息。他们静静地抱了一会儿，狡啮在等槙岛从情绪中缓过来。他把槙岛贴在脸颊上的发丝拨开，吻了吻爱人的眉脚，又吻到眉心，吻了他甜腥的双唇。他擦去爱人嘴角的血，让他靠回自己的肩膀，开口说。  
“看来我过一会儿就要脱离联盟，跟某个生物远走高飞了。我已经不再是吸血鬼猎人，所以我仍然没有理由杀了你。”  
“但是这个‘某个生物’的位置现在还是空缺的，如果有谁来填补这个空缺就好了。我会慢慢教给他怎么用手机、怎么用电脑、怎么线上购物，花光我所有的钱。”  
“我会教给他什么是剃须刀、什么是牛仔裤、什么样的小说更受欢迎。”  
狡啮把槙岛的手放到自己的胸口。  
“他不是人类也没关系，他可以感受我的心跳、我的呼吸、我的体温。”  
“他不懂什么是爱也没关系，我会教给他怎么去爱。”  
“我会给他尝我的血，会给他最长的吻，会在我生命的尽头给他死亡。”  
“活着的时候，我会陪他去想去的地方，做想做的事。死去之后，我们的尸体会埋在一起，在地下长眠。”  
“关于这个位置给谁，我已经在心里有了人选。我不能说太多，只能说他是只吸血鬼，和我认识的时间不长，有着白色的头发和金色的眼睛……他的名字叫什么来着，好像叫槙岛还是什么？”  
狡啮听见耳边传来了带着笑意的声音。  
“人类先生，您说的是您面前这个吗？”  
“居然被你猜中了，就是这个。”狡啮拉起槙岛的手，“你怎么说？”  
“这可难说了。”  
槙岛直起身，挥挥手，天花板上多了个足够让人通过的洞口。月光从洞口洒进来，他在房间中伸展出自己的蝙蝠翅膀，牵起狡啮的手。  
“你这种落难后还要我来救的人，除了爱我之外还真找不出什么优点。先来个试用期吧。”

尾声

几个月后。  
深夜的巷子里，有两个鬼鬼祟祟的人影。  
“贴这里就行？”  
“贴这里。”  
“会不会不够显眼？”  
“那贴高点。快点快点。”  
两个人胳膊下各夹着一捆海报，一个人往墙上贴，另一个人在巷口望风。  
“贴好了。”  
“好，”另一个人从巷口回来，从怀里掏出喷漆桶，“再喷一个无政府主义者的标志。”  
“什么标志？”  
“就里面一个A外面一个圈。快点，等会儿被警察看见了。”  
那人三两下喷好，他们站在那端详了片刻。  
“歌颂自由的标语不够直接，应该用‘政府无用’这类。”  
“都一个意思，好了，去下条街……”  
两人快步离开了。

END

Ⅰ 加缪《西绪福斯神话》  
Ⅱ 列宁  
Ⅲ 军事家克劳塞维茨  
Ⅳ 莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，罗密欧死前的台词


End file.
